Moonlight Enchantment
by celestial-fire-angel
Summary: [KagomeSesshoumaru] Sesshoumaru is a vampire who fell in love with a mortal but Fate cruelly ripped them apart. Now, 500 years later, Sesshoumaru meets the reincarnation of his past love. Will he be able to save the one he loves from the fate that brutall
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hi everyone! Welcome to my newest story! I thought it would be fun to make Sesshoumaru a vampire. This story is about how Sesshoumaru fell in love with a mortal woman who looks a lot like Kagome but she gets killed. However, Sesshoumaru can't forget about her and in the modern day, he finds a girl who looks exactly like her: Kagome. Can he save her from the wheels of fate, destined to tear them apart once more?

**Chapter One: Tragedy**

**1540**

A silent creature walked through the forests of Transylvania. Leaves crunched slightly as it made its way though the dense trees. The moonlight shone on the creature's silver locks, bathing them in the almost unnatural glow. A crescent moon mark on the creature's forehead marked that it was a creature of the night. Two pairs of red stripes adorned its face, giving the creature an ominous look.

Nearing it's target, the creature picked up the pace. Seeing the girl in front of him, the creature ran and embraced the girl from behind.

"S-Sesshoumaru," the girl breathed.

"You have kept your promise to meet me," Sesshoumaru said.

"I have," the girl said. "I have always kept my promises to you."

The girl turned around in his strong arms and looked into his intense golden eyes. She knew he wasn't human and yet she loved him nonetheless. The dark mysterious aura he presented excited her when he was near.

She laid her head on his shoulder, savoring the moment. Her heart relaxed for the moment as she leaned on his strong body. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked, his cold emotionless voice carrying a small hint of concern.

The girl said nothing. She didn't want to tell him what she came here to do. The anxiety returned to her and she stiffened a little.

"Midoriko?" Sesshoumaru called.

Midoriko separated herself from Sesshoumaru and looked deeply into his eyes. He could see the anguish in her cobalt eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, I have something to tell you," Midoriko said.

Sesshoumaru waited for her to go on.

Taking a deep breath, Midoriko said, "We can't see each other anymore."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by this statement. Whatever he had anticipated was not this statement. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"My father has decided that I am to be wed to Lord Mitaru," Midoriko said, sadness taking control of her voice.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the girl. "Do you wish to marry him?" he whispered.

Midoriko violently shook her head. "No, of course not. I have already given my heart to you. There is no one else," Midoriko said.

"Then there is nothing to worry about," Sesshoumaru said.

Midoriko shook her head again. "My father will insist upon this marriage," she said, trying to hold back the flurry of tears threatening to spill.

"He will only insist this marriage if he wishes to die," Sesshoumaru said.

"No, Sesshoumaru," Midoriko exclaimed. "You must not harm my father."

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"He is only looking out for me," Midoriko said sadly.

"So he will push upon you a marriage you do not want?" Sesshoumaru challenged.

"I must do what is good for my family. I cannot become selfish and look out only for myself," Midoriko insisted.

Sesshoumaru embraced the distraught girl again. "I can take care of you," he whispered.

"I wish you were the one I was to wed," Midoriko whispered back.

"There is no here to dictate whether I can or I can't," Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru," Midoriko breathed.

Suddenly, the two of them heard yelling.

"Midoriko! Where are you?"

Midoriko gasped. "It's Lord Mitaru," she said.

"Are you frightened?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Only for you," Midoriko said.

"That is foolish," Sesshoumaru said. "They cannot harm me."

Midoriko hugged him tighter. "I know, and yet I still worry," she said.

"Foolish woman," Sesshoumaru gently scolded her.

Lord Mitaru's footsteps were approaching from behind the couple. Tearing herself away from Sesshoumaru, Midoriko stood to face her betrothed.

"Midoriko?" Lord Mitaru said, coming into view.

"My lord," Midoriko said.

"What are you doing out here?" Lord Mitaru asked.

"I'm…" Midoriko started.

The Lord Mitaru saw Sesshoumaru and stepped protectively in front of Midoriko.

"Who are you?" Lord Mitaru demanded.

Sesshoumaru looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. _This mortal believes he can challenge me?_ He thought.

"Who I am is not of importance," Sesshoumaru said in an icy voice. "However, I do believe your relationship with Midoriko is of importance."

"How do you know Midoriko?" Lord Mitaru asked, eyes narrowing.

"Lord Mitaru, he is my…" Midoriko said.

"Fiancé," Sesshoumaru finished.

Midoriko stared at him with a shocked expression.

Lord Mitaru didn't buy it. "You dare to lie to me?" he cried. "You obviously don't know who I am!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes this time. "I care not who you are," Sesshoumaru said.

"Such insolence! MEN!" Lord Mitaru called.

"My lord, please," Midoriko pleaded, as several men in arms came rushing at their lord's call.

"Take Lady Midoriko back to the mansion where she will be safe," Lord Mitaru ordered.

Lord Mitaru's men took a hold of Midoriko.

"Let her go," Sesshoumaru commanded softly.

"You dare order me around?" Lord Mitaru exclaimed. "Men!"

The men that had been holding on to Midoriko let her go and rushed towards Sesshoumaru instead.

"No," Midoriko screamed.

Lord Mitaru turned towards her. "Why are you so concerned with him?" he demanded. "What is he to you?" He grabbed Midoriko by the arm, his fingers in a vice-like grip, bruising her arm. "Tell me!"

Midoriko tried to wrench free from his iron grip but it held. "Let go," Midoriko said.

"You are my betrothed. I'll be damned if another man touches you," Lord Mitaru shouted.

"I'll be damned if I let you touch me!" Midoriko screamed.

Lord Mitaru let her go, his face contorted with shock, and the anger. "W-what did you say?" he asked.

Midoriko took a couple of steps back, frightened of Lord Mitaru's expression. He advanced towards her, with a crazy look in his eyes. Midoriko backed up until her back was against a tree. Looking over Lord Mitaru's shoulder, Midoriko could see Sesshoumaru easily defeating Mitaru's men. Her eyes darted back to Lord Mitaru's face.

"Say it again," Lord Mitaru said.

Midoriko looked at him dead in the eyes. "I'll be damned if I let you touch me," she said again.

Lord Mitaru moved so quickly, all Midoriko saw was a blur. Suddenly, her throat was constricted and she had trouble breathing. Lord Mitaru's hand squeezed Midoriko's pale throat as he said.

"You are mine," he said.

"N-never," Midoriko managed to choke out.

Lord Mitaru squeezed tighter, Midoriko was gasping for air. But then, she could breathe normally again. Gasping and choking for air, Midoriko looked at what made Lord Mitaru let her go.

She saw Sesshoumaru's hand around Lord Mitaru's wrist.

"You dare to harm her," Sesshoumaru said.

"I will do with her as I please," Lord Mitaru spat.

Anger smoldered in Sesshoumaru's eyes as gold bore into dark brown. Lord Mitaru was a man of pride and he would never back down to anyone. He looked at Midoriko, who was looking at him with fearful eyes. He smirked.

"Midoriko, go home and wait while I deal with this insolent fool," Lord Mitaru said arrogantly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the comment. _Insolent fool am I?_ He thought. He tightened his grip on Mitaru's wrist. The mortal man yelled out in pain but stubbornly refused to give in to the likes of Sesshoumaru.

"I care not what you are to her. She is my wife and must obey my will," Lord Mitaru said bitterly.

"She cannot become yours, as she is already mine," Sesshoumaru said.

"What have you done, bastard?" Lord Mitaru asked.

"He has done nothing," Midoriko interjected.

Lord Mitaru violently wrenched his wrist from Sesshoumaru's iron-like grip and strode angrily to Midoriko. Raising his hand, he brought it down hard on Midoriko's pale face.

A sharp sting spread across Midoriko's cheek and her hand instinctively went up to caress the burning flesh. Tears formed in her eyes as a response to the slap.

"Silence, woman, it was not your place to talk," Lord Mitaru said.

"You dare to strike my woman?" Sesshoumaru snarled.

"She is _mine_, as I have said," Lord Mitaru said. "Her father promised her to me."

Midoriko hung her head as if the truth were a heavy burden upon her shoulder. She felt Lord Mitaru grip her arm, she looked up at him.

"We are returning home," Lord Mitaru said. "We must prepare for our wedding."

Sesshoumaru's face held no expression but his voice seemed colder. "You will not take her anywhere she does not desire to go," he said.

"Who are you to dictate where she goes or does not go?" Lord Mitaru asked, haughtily.

"Because I am a superior being," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes flashing, "My place is higher than yours, lowly mortal."

"What kind of creature are you?" Lord Mitaru asked, the truth finally revealed to him.

"One of your darkest fears," Sesshoumaru said, his eyes bleeding red.

Midoriko's eyes widened as she saw the beginnings of Sesshoumaru's transformation. She had seen this side of him once before and that was when he had saved her from being attacked by wolves. That was the time she had fallen in love with him at first sight.

She saw what had happened to the wolves and she did not wish that to happen to Lord Mitaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" Midoriko called.

She pushed Lord Mitaru out of the way and flung her body to Sesshoumaru's. The sudden contact broke Sesshoumaru's concentration and his eyes slowly turned back into gold ones. They fixed a glare onto the shocked Lord Mitaru.

"Y-you fiend!" Lord Mitaru cried when he found his voice. "You are a creature of Satan! Lady Midoriko has fallen for your wicked charms."

Midoriko detached herself from Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Mitaru, I have fallen under no such spells," she said.

"This…creature is a threat to our society. He must not live," Lord Mitaru said.

Sesshoumaru just stared at him, unaffected by the words. Neither did he flinch when Lord Mitaru pulled out a rifle that he had hidden under his cloak.

Midoriko's eyes widened when she saw the firearm in Lord Mitaru's hand.

"Lord Mitaru!" Midoriko cried. "You mustn't…"

"Silence!" Lord Mitaru glared at her. "Such devil creatures must not be permitted to live."

He aimed the gun towards Sesshoumaru and pulled the trigger. Midoriko screamed as a loud "bang" went off. The force of the shot knocked Sesshoumaru off his feet.

"Sesshoumaru!" Midoriko screamed.

Lord Mitaru grabbed Midoriko's hand and pulled her in the direction of the town.

"Let go of me!" Midoriko said.

"Never," Lord Mitaru said.

He dragged a screaming Midoriko to the edge of the forest before he felt something gain up on him. Letting go of Midoriko's hand, Lord Mitaru whirled around just in time to see a white blur coming towards him. He aimed the rifle again and pulled the trigger a second time. A spurt of blood signaled that Lord Mitaru had hit his mark and the force once again offered him a head start. Grabbing Midoriko's hand again, Lord Mitaru sprinted into his house and locked the door.

Sesshoumaru cursed incoherently as he stood up from the second shot. Two bleeding bullet wounds marred the otherwise white outfit he wore. He stared at the house where Lord Mitaru had taken Midoriko and narrowed his eyes.

"The fool believes he can take from me what is mine?" he said aloud. "He is sadly mistaken."

Turning heel, he sped back to his castle to change his attire and retire for the day. He would wait until the next evening to reclaim what was his.

Midoriko was thrown unceremoniously on the bed at Lord Mitaru's house. She glared at her betrothed and warily watched his moves. His dark brown eyes clouded with anger as he strode towards her.

Shrinking back a little from his look, Midoriko's eyes remain riveted on the approaching lord's.

"W-what do you want?" she asked.

"Whatever you gave that bastard," Lord Mitaru said.

"I gave him nothing," Midoriko said.

"You lie!" Lord Mitaru spat. "I know he has already defiled you. No matter, I will still wed you regardless."

"You dare to insult me!" Midoriko cried. "He committed no such acts upon me."

"Again, you lie," Lord Mitaru said. "I know he has defiled you."

Her anger suddenly clouding her judgment, Midoriko sprang from the bed and repaid his slap to her in the forest. Lord Mitaru led out a laugh.

"My dear Midoriko," he said.

He grabbed her wrist and jerked her to him, ruthlessly slamming his lips onto hers. Midoriko's eyes widened with shock for a moment and Lord Mitaru took this chance to deepen his kiss. (A/N: I really do not want to write this…). Midoriko used all her power to rip her body from his. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to get rid of the disgusting kiss. Lord Mitaru advanced again.

"S-stay away from me!" Midoriko screamed.

Lord Mitaru just kept advancing. He reached out and Midoriko shrank back. Instead of repeating what he did, he merely took her arm in another iron-like grip.

"We will wed in the morning," he said.

Then he left Midoriko in the room, leaving her with her precious few hours of freedom. Midoriko curled up and hugged herself as a few tears found their way down her face. Her fate was sealed and no matter how hard she fought, there was no escaping it. _Sesshoumaru!_ Her last conscious thought was of the creature that had captured her heart.

Sesshoumaru arrived in his castle, greeted only by his personal servant, Jaken. The miniscule toad youkai he had taken under him was livid when Sesshoumaru told the story.

"Filthy humans," he croaked.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said, humbly bowing to his lord.

"I must rest before the sun makes its ascent," Sesshoumaru said. "Make yourself useful and see that my clothing is mended."

"Yes, milord," Jaken squeaked.

Sesshoumaru descended a flight of steps that led to the deepest part of the castle. Though hidden deep within the heart of the earth, opulence was displayed well. Rich tapestry adorned the walls, each depicting some aspect of Sesshoumaru's immortal life. Lush dark red carpets covered the floor, made all the more darker by the flickering of the candles that lighted the room.

A solitary wooden coffin stood in the middle of the ornate room. Sensing the rising of the sun, Sesshoumaru lowered himself into the coffin, closed the lid, and fell asleep just as the sun peaked from behind the mountaintops.

Midoriko woke up as sunlight streamed into the room where she had fallen asleep. The events of the past night still fresh in her mind as she sat up from the bed. Hearing the door open, Midoriko froze. The man she despised entered the room, smiling.

"Good morning, darling," he greeted happily. "I sincerely hope you are ready for today's events."

"I am not marrying you," Midoriko whispered.

Lord Mitaru's smile widened. "Ah, you have no choice, dearest," he said. "You see, your father has incurred some debts that he cannot pay off. I told him that if our wedding were today, I would pay his debts for him."

"You vile monster," Midoriko shrieked. "You have blackmailed my father into agreeing for this wedding."

"It matters not how I managed to 'persuade' you father to agree," Lord Mitaru said. "We are to be married by sunset."

"I will not marry you," Midoriko said.

"I'm afraid you have no choice," Lord Mitaru said. "Either you marry me today, or your poor father will sit in prison waiting for execution."

Midoriko gasped. "Execution?" she asked. "For owing debts?"

"I never said those were your father's only problems," Lord Mitaru said. "By marrying me, you will save your father."

"I…" Midoriko started. She thought about the situation for a moment. She still had a hard time believing that her father could be capable of committing crimes. Hanging her head in defeat, Midoriko succumbed to Lord Mitaru's wishes. "I will marry you, today, before the sun descends behind the mountains." She announced.

"Your father would be proud to have such an intelligent daughter," Lord Mitaru said. "Come, you must go in for your fittings if we are to be married today."

Sundown

Midoriko sighed as final touch-ups were done to her face. The girl who had done her make up looked at her.

"Is something wrong, mistress?" the girl asked.

Midoriko shook her head. "It is nothing, Mayu," she said.

Midoriko stood up and checked herself one last time. _After tonight, I will never be able to see **him** again._ She thought sadly. Suddenly she stiffened as she felt him call out to her.

"Mistress?" Mayu called.

"Mayu, please fetch some water," Midoriko said, making up an excuse to get the girl away.

"Yes, mistress," Mayu said, bowing. She knew better than to question Midoriko's motives.

The girl left, closing the heavy door behind her. Midoriko took an extra precaution and latched the door. Taking a couple of deep breathes, she approached her window.

Her window overlooked a fenced garden with the forest just beyond the barrier. Her eyes sweeped the landscape looking for her moonlight lover. _Perhaps it was just my imagination. _Midoriko thought sadly. She sighed and leaned against the window, her chin in her hand.

She watched, with a heavy heart, as the sun descended behind the mountains. She knew her lover would not make it in time to save her from her fate. Sighing, Midoriko left her window and unlatched the door. Just then, Mayu appeared with the water that Midoriko requested.

"Your water, mistress," Mayu said.

"Thank you, Mayu," Midoriko said. She offered the girl a sad smile and took the glass.

She took a couple of deep breaths and downed the glass.

"Midoriko?" her father's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes, father?" Midoriko called out.

"It is time," her father said.

Midoriko's heart thudded at his words. She secretly wished she could stall this wedding until after sundown when she knew Sesshoumaru would be there. Forcing the tears from falling, Midoriko held her head high and opened the door.

Mayu hurriedly followed her mistress, holding the train of the gown and keeping it from getting dirty. Midoriko and her father walked to the steps of the church, her hand grasping her father's arm in a death grip. Her father patted his daughter's arm for reassurance.

"Thank you, Midoriko," her father said. "I know it is not your wish to be wedded."

"I do not blame you, father," Midoriko whispered. "You are only doing what is best."

"You will be happy. Lord Mitaru is a good man," her father said,

"I know," Midoriko said.

They walked into the church and Midoriko was wary of they eyes that were upon her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Midoriko and her father walked to the alter. Lord Mitaru smiled gently as they approached, knowing Midoriko had no way to escape him.

Reaching the alter, Midoriko's father handed her over to Lord Mitaru and went to take a seat. Midoriko glanced into Lord Mitaru's eyes and saw the hunger that lurked there. Shivering slightly, she walked with him up to the priest.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

Midoriko drowned out the priest's voice as her thoughts flew back to Sesshoumaru. _Is he waiting for me?_ She thought silently.

"If there is anyone who does not believe these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest droned on.

_I do not approve of this wedding._ Midoriko's mind screamed. Oh how she wished she could scream those words for all to hear. _If only this monster did not have control over my father. _Midoriko thought dejectedly. Her thoughts continued to wonder until she received a gently poke from Lord Mitaru.

Midoriko blinked a couple of times. She was totally lost.

"It is time for you to say 'I do'," Lord Mitaru whispered harshly.

The priest looked at her. "Do you, Lady Midoriko, take Lord Mitaru to be your lawfully wedded husband til you are parted by death?" the priest repeated patiently.

"I…I do," Midoriko said.

"And do you Lord Mitaru take Lady Midoriko to be your lawfully wedded wife til you are parted by death?" the priest said, turning to Lord Mitaru.

"I do," Lord Mitaru said firmly.

"Then by the power vested in me by the holy Church, I announce you to be husband and wife," the priest announced.

Lord Mitaru turned to Kagome, lifted her veil and kissed her. He did not notice the two solitary tears that made their way down her cheeks. The crowd roared its approval.

Releasing her from the kiss, Lord Mitaru picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to the house. A procession of music and cheers accompanied them all the way to the house. Once inside, a tumultuous final cheer erupted and shouts of congratulation reached the ears of the newlyweds. And with that, the couple was left alone to achieve the solitary act that would bind them forever.

Setting her down by the stairs, Lord Mitaru grabbed Midoriko roughly by the arm and guided her to the bedroom. He shoved her inside and followed her, locking the door behind him. Now Midoriko stared into the lustful eyes of her husband, her whole body trembling with fear.

_Sesshoumaru!_ She screamed mentally. _Save me!_ Lord Mitaru approached her, his lips twisted into a sinister smile.

"Now you are forever mine. No one else will touch you, ever again," Lord Mitaru said.

He pounced on Midoriko, roughly tearing her clothes from her. Midoriko tried in vain to hold him off. He shoved his lips onto her tender ones, bruising them. Midoriko shoved at his chest, trying desperately to get free.

In the end, Midoriko could only close her eyes and imagine that she was with Sesshoumaru. She lay there, not moving as Lord Mitaru had his way with her, viciously claiming the gift she had been saving for the one she loved.

Finally, Lord Mitaru was satiated and fell asleep beside her. Ignoring the screams of pain her body emitted, Midoriko dragged herself from her bed and went out to the balcony. The moon had already risen, casting its comforting light to the earth beneath. However, the glow of the moonlight did not reach Midoriko's heart. She could not be comforted, knowing that she carried the child of the man she despised.

"Midoriko," a soft voice called out.

Midoriko gasped at the familiarity of the voice, and then the pain hit full force. He stood just beyond the fence that enclosed the house.

"S-Sesshoumaru," she sobbed quietly, not wanting to wake her husband.

"You…" Sesshoumaru started.

"I'm sorry," Midoriko whispered.

"For what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I am now wedded," Midoriko said, looking at him, her eyes full of pain.

Sesshoumaru did not seem affected by her words. "You were forced into this marriage," he said gently. "This is no fault of yours."

The gentleness of his voice prompted her tears to start anew. "I can never be with you," Midoriko said.

"You can," Sesshoumaru said.

Midoriko looked at the creature. "What?" she asked.

"Come with me. Leave all this pain and suffering behind," Sesshoumaru said.

Midoriko smiled at the words. "Yes, I should leave this pain and suffering behind," she said.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward but was repelled. He could not get near the house without an invitation.

"Midoriko, leave him," Sesshoumaru persuaded.

"There is only one way I can ever be free again," Midoriko said.

She disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with something in her hand. Sesshoumaru saw that it was a dagger.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Midoriko smiled her sad smile. "I wish to be free and yet I wish to save my father," Midoriko said.

"There is a way to achieve this," Sesshoumaru said. "That is not the answer."

Midoriko shook her head. "It is the only answer," she said. "If I ever wish to be rid of Lord Mitaru, there is only this way."

"This is foolishness," Sesshoumaru stated, as calm as ever, however the look in his eyes betrayed the tiny feeling of fear he felt.

"I carry his child," Midoriko wailed.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. "How are you so certain?" he asked.

"There is no question about it. I carry the child of Lord Mitaru," Midoriko said, her eyes shone with hatred and disgust. "I will not let this abomination live!"

Before Sesshoumaru could say anything, Midoriko plunged the dagger into her heart. Crimson blood seeped from the wound and spilled all over Midoriko's white nightgown.

"Midoriko!" Sesshoumaru called.

"I am finally free," Midoriko said softly.

Her body slumped to the ground as Sesshoumaru watched in horror.

"Midoriko!" Sesshoumaru screamed.

"I…love…you…Sesshou…" Midoriko choked out.

Sesshoumaru fought to get into the house to save his beloved. _There is still time!_ He thought frantically. _I can still save her._ But, without an invitation into the house, Sesshoumaru could not get near Midoriko. So he had to stand there idly, watching Midoriko's life drain away.

When he saw Midoriko's still form and heard no pulse, Sesshoumaru let out a terrible shriek. Lord Mitaru was instantly awake. He looked to the open window and the body of his wife on the ground, her blood forming a puddle beneath her.

"My God!" Lord Mitaru screamed.

He ran out to the balcony and scooped Midoriko's body into his arms. He gently shook her, hoping that she was somehow still alive. Getting no response, Lord Mitaru looked out from the balcony and stared at Sesshoumaru.

"You," he screeched. He placed Midoriko down on floor gently and tore out of the house.

Forgetting that he was dealing with an inhuman creature, Lord Mitaru grabbed Sesshoumaru by the collar.

"You bastard," he screamed. "You took Midoriko from me."

"You forget who you are dealing with, human," Sesshoumaru stated calmly, although he was torn inside as well.

"You are the bastard that took her from me," Lord Mitaru said, hysterical.

Sesshoumaru raised his voice also. "You were the one who took her from _me_," Sesshoumaru said. "As I recall, you were the one who forced into this marriage."

"She wished to be married to me," Lord Mitaru said.

Sesshoumaru growled in anger. "You fool!" he thundered. "You used her father against her."

"She belonged to me," Lord Mitaru said, defiant as ever.

Sesshoumaru lifted a hand and grabbed Lord Mitaru by the throat. "She was mine, you foul human," he snarled.

Lord Mitaru was choking, his face turning purple. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru let go. "You're life is not worth anything to me," Sesshoumaru said, he turned to the house and stared once more to the lifeless figure on the balcony.

"Bastard," Lord Mitaru called out. "Give her back!"

He lunged towards Sesshoumaru, who did not even turn to look at the man. With a flick of his wrist, Lord Mitaru was on the ground.

"You took from me what I deemed precious," Sesshoumaru said. "And in exchange, I will drain you of your life."

Sesshoumaru easily picked the limp man from the ground and turned his head so that Sesshoumaru could see the jugular vein. With elongated fangs, Sesshoumaru ripped open the tender skin and sucked greedily on the blood that spilled forward. Lord Mitaru struggled to free himself but Sesshoumaru was too strong. Slowly, Lord Mitaru's struggles became weaker and weaker until they finally stopped. Sesshoumaru dropped the man gracelessly and looked up to the balcony one last time.

"We could not be together in this life," he whispered. "I vow that I will find you again."

Walking back towards the forest, Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers and the house behind him, splintered.

'Rest well until we meet again.'

Present Day 

"Come on Kagome," a girl called out to her friend.

"No, Eri," Kagome insisted. "I need to get this design done by Friday."

"Please?" Eri begged. "You have all week to do it. Plus, you never get out of the house."

Kagome sighed. "Eri, I can't help it. I need to make my deadlines," Kagome said.

"You need to have some fun," Eri insisted.

Kagome threw up her hands in defeat. "Alright, alright," Kagome said. "I'll go, but we need to get home early so I can finish my work."

"Deal!" Eri cried happily.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"This new club called the Undead's Haven," Eri said.

" 'Undead's Haven', that doesn't sound very appealing," Kagome said.

"It's all the rave," Eri said. "Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kagome said, making he way down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, Eri frowned.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You aren't dressed right," Eri said.

Kagome groaned. "Come on Eri," she said. " I already said I was going to the damn place."

"Not like that you're not," Eri said.

She dragged Kagome up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Here, wear this," Eri said.

Eri held up the garment she found. The dress was a dark red spaghetti strap dress that reached to her mid-thigh.

"I'm not wearing that," Kagome protested.

"Yes you are," Eri said.

"No I'm not," Kagome insisted.

"Yes you are," Eri said forcefully.

Then Eri tackled Kagome to the floor and started to tickle her.

" Ha ha ha , Eri, ha ha ha , stop. Alright, I'll wear it," Kagome said, between laughs.

"There, that wasn't so hard," Eri said, a little out of breath.

Kagome went into the bathroom to change. When she came out again, Eri whistled.

"Hot, Kags," Eri said.

Let's go," Kagome grumbled.

She fixed her hair into a messy bun and waited for Eri to catch up.

Eri drove to the club in the middle of downtown. A red sign glowed, reading "Undead's Haven." Kagome felt a shiver go through her. She did not have a good feeling about this place.

Eri parked into one of the numerous parking spaces and dragged Kagome to the door. Turning the handle, a loud blast of music met them. There were a lot of people here, most of them packed onto the dance floor.

"Isn't this great?" Eri shouted over the music.

"No the word I would've picked," Kagome shouted back.

Eri went straight for the dance floor, leaving Kagome alone. She made her way to the bar and took a seat.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked.

"Gin and Tonic," Kagome said.

As she waited for her drink, Kagome's eyes scanned the room. Her eyes fell on a man with silver hair. _Odd. _She thought. The man sensed he was being watched and looked towards her. Kagome felt herself blush at being caught staring and turned away but not before noticing that the man had gold eyes.

The man looked at the woman in the red dress and he gaped. He narrowed his eyes, as if trying to remember if he had seen her before. A shock of recognition went through him and his eyes widened.

'Midoriko?'

Author's Note: Whew, that was a long chapter. Anyways, I hope this wasn't too bad of a start. I kinda thought it was boring and very poorly written. Gomen. Do you like it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please tell me!

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Ah, my loyal readers. I'm so happy. ::wipes tears:: You really love me. And since you have been nice people, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Crap, I forgot the disclaimer last time. Oh well, nothing's changed. I still don't own anything.**

**Warning: Language use…uh yeah.**

**Chapter Two:**

Kagome kept her eyes on her drink, berating herself for staring. _Baka Kagome. Why'd you have to look at him?_ She mentally screamed to herself. She could feel his gold eyes still on her. Trying to play it off, Kagome's eyes swept the dance floor again, looking for Eri, but out of the corner of her eye, she was looking at the man again.

She saw him getting up and her heart sped when she saw that he was approaching her. Turning away from him, Kagome tried to keep her attention on finding Eri.

"Dance with me,"

The voice was soft, melodic. Kagome whirled around to find the silver-haired man next to her. Her breathing increased as she stared into the pools of molten gold that transfixed her. His eyes danced as she continued to stare at him. He proffered his hand to her, waiting for her answer.

Almost shyly, Kagome slipped her hands into his and allowed him to drag her onto the dance floor. Immediately, Kagome was pressed against the hot bodies that were already on the dance floor and it did not help that the man suddenly pressed his body up against hers. Swaying his body in beat with the tempo of the music, Kagome couldn't help but shiver slightly and began to sway with him.

A faster rhythm demanded faster actions by the couple and pretty soon, sweat covered Kagome's rapidly heating body. A fine sheen over her skin made it glow the multiple colored lights that lit the dance floor. When the song finally ended, Kagome was slightly out of breath as she came off the dance floor and back to the bar. The mysterious man followed her.

Kagome ordered some water to help quench the dryness in her mouth. As she was waiting, Kagome noticed the man was not sweating or breathing faster than normal.

"How are you able to stand it?" she asked.

The man raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The heat," Kagome pointed out. "You must have a really high tolerance of heat...um..sorry, didn't catch your name."

"I am Sesshoumaru," the man answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome said. "I am Higurashi Kagome."

"The pleasure is all mine," Sesshoumaru said quietly, taking her hand and kissing it.

Kagome blushed ten shades of red and pulled her hand back.

"Uh, I have to go find my friend," Kagome said.

"Do you find my company detestable?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No," Kagome said quickly. "I-We have to go."

"The night is still young," Sesshoumaru said in the voice that made Kagome shiver. "Dance with me."

Kagome started to shake her head. "I really have to-," she started.

Sesshoumaru leaned in closer to her, staring deeply into her eyes. Kagome lost all thoughts when she saw those captivating eyes.

"Honor me with one more dance," Sesshoumaru whispered, and surprisingly, Kagome found that she could hear him despite the loud music that spilled forth.

Leaning back, Sesshoumaru offered his hand to her again and this time, Kagome took it without hesitation. He pulled her up to him and spun her so that her back was to him. Pressing his body up to hers, he reveled in the feel of her soft form against him.

Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned back into Sesshoumaru's muscular body and allowed him to encircle her waist. Kagome could feel his breath against her cheek as they danced, a whisper of air that seemed to caress her skin.

Sesshoumaru could smell the delicate scent Kagome's hair gave off as he held her close. It was faint, but he could detect the familiar smell he knew so well. It had been 500 years since he last caught that scent and now, here it was again. _I have found you, Midoriko._ Sesshoumaru thought. His arms tightened around her instinctively.

"I will never let you go," he whispered, so low that Kagome didn't hear him.

Kagome felt someone tapping her should and opened her eyes.

"Hey, dance with me," a young man with dark brown hair and a haughty smiled said.

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "I'll have to decline," Kagome said.

The young man was taken aback. No one had dared to refuse him before. It seemed that all the girls wanted a piece of him. He was Akiyo Matomori, one of Japan's most eligible bachelors. Women would throw themselves at his feet, doing anything he requested of them and yet here was a woman who was not interested. He was in a state of shock, to say the least.

"What?" he demanded.

"I'll have to decline," Kagome repeated, patiently.

Sesshoumaru shot a death glare to Akiyo but refrained from using his power lest he should cause a scene.

"No woman has ever said 'no' to me," Akiyo said, through clenched teeth.

"Then I'll be the first," Kagome said, getting angry.

Unwrapping Sesshoumaru's hands from her, she took one and started to lead him away from Akiyo, but Akiyo wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. His arm shot out and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Let go," Kagome said.

"Not until you give me what I want," Akiyo said, tightening his grip for emphasis.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with anger at this mortal's insolence towards Kagome. He let go of Kagome's hand and placed his own on Akiyo's arm.

"She said let go," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey, who do you think you are Mr. Hot-Shot?" Akiyo demanded, "You obviously don't know who I am."

"Should I know who you are?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Bastard, I am Akiyo Matomori," Akiyo announced haughtily.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Sesshoumaru asked, bored with dealing with this mortal.

"Not you," Akiyo said. "Her."

Kagome looked at him. She certainly wasn't impressed by his overdramatic display of his ego. Rolling her eyes, she sought to pull away from Akiyo, but his grip held firm. However, Sesshoumaru added slight pressure and Akiyo cried out in pain. He loosened his grip immediately.

"Shit," he cursed.

Holding his arm, he turned to see Kagome and Sesshoumaru walking to another place in the club. _This isn't over._ He said mentally. _Not by a long shot. Bastard over there thinks he can steal that babe from me. Not likely. _

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood over by one of the many tables that were scattered throughout the club.

"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru shrugged it off. "He does not know who he is dealing with," Sesshoumaru said. "He overstepped the boundary."

Kagome was about to ask what he meant but Eri decided to show up.

"Having fun, Kags?" Eri asked.

Kagome nodded. "Let's go, Eri. I still need to finish my designs," Kagome said.

"Fine," Eri said, not bothering to hid the disappointment in her voice.

"Arigatou for the dance, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome said, bowing slightly to Sesshoumaru as Eri dragged her off.

"Who was he?" Eri asked, as they made their way to the car.

"His name is Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.

"He is hot!" Eri said.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend. "Eri," she said.

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious," Eri said.

Kagome smiled to herself. _He was kind of cute. _She thought to herself. _And his eyes…_ Just thinking about his eyes gave Kagome a shiver. His eyes seemed to peer right into her soul.

"We should go back," Eri said.

"What?" Kagome said.

"I know you want to see him again," Eri teased.

"Eri!" Kagome said, blushing a little.

"I knew it, you do want to see him again," Eri said gleefully.

"I-I do not," Kagome defended.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" Eri asked.

"I-it was hot in the club," Kagome said, making an excuse.

"Sure," Eri said, sarcastically.

Kagome blushed even more, causing Eri to giggle uncontrollably.

"Aw, does Kagome-chan have a boyfriend," Eri teased.

"Shut up," Kagome growled.

Eri laughed the rest of the way home. Going up stairs, Eri started to sing,

"Kagome's got a boyfriend,"

Kagome shook her head. _So childish._ She thought. _But she has a point. Sesshoumaru would make a really great…No! Don't think like that. You only just met him. Yeesh. _Shaking her head, Kagome followed her friend upstairs, thinking about the night she just had with Sesshoumaru.

Author's Note: Another chapter is completed. Hopefully is didn't suck too much. I'll explain how Sesshoumaru managed to get from Transylvania to Japan in the later chapters. Hopefully you like this chapter!

Read and Review. Arigatou!


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Ah, I feel so loved. Thank you for all the reviews. And since you have all been patient, I won't bore you with my babbling.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Three**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kagome groaned as her alarm jerked her from her dream. Groggily, she sat up and stared at the clock. It read 7:30. Groaning again, Kagome tossed the clock, taking pleasure in the hearty _thunk_ of it hitting the floor. She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes, preparing to fall asleep again.

Just then, Eri burst into the room.

"Kags," Eri called out. "Wake up!"

"Don't want to," Kagome mumbled.

"Come on Kags, you know you have a meeting today," Eri said.

Kagome sat up in bed. "Meeting?" she said groggily.

"You know, the meeting with the president of Hanyou Corp (A/N: wink, wink)" Eri said.

Kagome's eyes shot open. "Holy sh-" she caught herself right before she said the scurrilous words.

"What time is the meeting?" Eri asked.

Kagome scrambled out of bed and in her haste, tripped on her covers as she tried to make her way to her closet.

"It's at 9!" Kagome said, half-panicking.

"So, what's the rush?" Eri asked, lying on Kagome's bed, totally relaxed.

"I'm going to be late," Kagome said, wishing her friend wasn't so laid back.

"No, it's only 7:30," Eri pointed out.

"I still have to go to my office and pick up things," Kagome said, throwing on a blue dress with a matching jacket. _Professional, gotta look professional!_ Kagome said mentally.

Kagome started throwing things onto the floor in her haste to get out the door. Eri ducked as a couple pairs of sneakers found their way to Kagome's bed.

"Watch where you're aiming those," Eri said.

"Can't help it, I'm gonna be late!" Kagome said, almost hysterical by now.

Eri shook her head. Kagome never acted this way before because Kagome had always been the punctual one. It was kind of amusing, in a way, to see her the antithesis of her regular self.

"Okay Eri, I'll see you whenever I get home," Kagome said hurriedly, barely grabbing onto a purse that hung on a chair.

"Oh, Kags, wanna go to the Undead's Haven again?" Eri asked.

"We'll see," Kagome said. "Ask me later. Sayonara!"

"Sayonara Kags," Eri said. "Don't forget your designs!"

"Ahhh, Arigatou Eri," Kagome said, rushing to fetch them before she left.

Hearing the door slam, Eri smiled as she thought of her mischievous plan she had started concocting in her head.

"Kags, you're going to worship me when I get you and that stud together," Eri said aloud. Then she laughed, anxiously waiting for tonight.

Kagome rushed into her office and scrambled through her drawers trying to find her presentation she was going to show to the president of Hanyou Corp.

"Come on," Kagome called out to it. "I know you're in here somewhere."

Feeling the disk, Kagome smiled. Stuffing it into her purse, Kagome dashed off, saying a quick good-bye to her co-workers.

Arriving at the Sakura Café, Kagome slowed her breathing down as she looked for the businessman. Kagome felt a bit foolish because she didn't even know the president looked like. Groaning underneath her breath, Kagome did a quick scan of the room, hoping to see someone that was either wearing a suit or had some sort of identification that the owned a business. Unluckily for her, almost everyone at the café was wearing a suit. Kagome sweatdropped and sighed, knowing that this day was going to be a long one.

"Why couldn't he just have me meet him at his office?" Kagome muttered.

"Even presidents need to get out of the office," a voice behind her spoke.

Kagome froze and turned around, an audible gasp escaped her lips. The man had the same gold eyes and flowing silver hair as the man she had danced with last night. As last night began to play again in her head, Kagome blushed a little. However, something was different about this man. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was fairly certain that this was not Sesshoumaru.

"Uh, I-I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome introduced, holding out her hand.

"Takashi Inuyasha," the man greeted, shaking Kagome's proffered hand.

"Um…uh…I…" Kagome was a mess.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly. "You're earlier comment right?" he asked.

Kagome could only nod dumbly. "Gomen, I shouldn't have…" Kagome said.

"Don't worry about it. Hell, I would've been pissed too if I couldn't find the person I was looking for," Inuyasha said.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a moment, hardly believing that this man owned a company. His language certainly wasn't as civil as it should be.

"Umm…shall we take a seat?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, pick one," Inuyasha said.

Kagome walked over to one of the window seats and took a seat. Inuyasha pulled a seat across from her and sat.

"So, uh, Takashi-san," Kagome started out, unrolling the designs she had worked so meticulously on. "These are the designs that I have been working on for Hanyou Corp's Tokyo branch."

Inuyasha leaned over the table to get a better view. "It's Inuyasha, thank you very much," he said, a bit arrogantly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome self-corrected.

"Don't wear it out!" Inuyasha joked. "Okay, serious now."

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. _He acts more like a child than he does a man._ She thought. Focusing back onto her blueprints, Kagome pointed out the specifications that each room would have.

"I do have a three dimensional layout of the building, if you want to take a tour," Kagome said, taking out the disk.

"Sure," Inuyasha said. "Although there's no point, 'cause everything Hanyou Corp needs, you've designed."

Kagome blink a couple of time. "Are you saying, Inuyasha-san, that my designs are _exactly_ what you've been looking for?" Kagome said skeptically.

"It's just Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said forcibly.

Kagome sighed an exasperated sigh. "Very well, _Inuyasha_," she said.

"Hell yeah," Inuyasha said, staring at Kagome "You seem to know Hanyou Corp well enough to know our needs."

Kagome kept her gaze from Inuyasha. _Mustn't look. Mustn't look!_ She chanted over and over. _Why did he have to have the same eyes and hair?_

"Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha called.

Kagome forced herself to look at him. "Uh, hai?" Kagome asked.

"You spaced out there. You okay?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes, fine," Kagome said, smiling. "Now, if you would like anything to be added or modified, let me know."

"We already went over this," Inuyasha said. "Everything's fine."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot believe that a first draft blueprint is good enough," Kagome said.

(Author's Note: I know nothing about architecture or being an architect, so please bear with me. Arigatou!)

"Hey, I've already said 'yes' to the fucking plans, now can we talk about something else?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome gaped at the young president. _How vulgar does he need to get. I get the message already. Just trying to make sure that I don't have mistakes and Mr. Pompous-Ass here is giving me a hard time._ She fumed. (A/N: Does Kagome seem a little OOC here, sorry if she does)

"This meeting is strictly about business," Kagome retorted.

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha said, giving a careless gesture,

"Then we should really stick to business," Kagome said.

"Bureaucrat," Inuyasha muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said, "We've already talked about business, now we are off the business meeting and just enjoying breakfast."

"You don't take your job seriously," Kagome said, before she could stop it from coming out.

Inuyasha gave her a look and Kagome placed a hand over her mouth. "You wanna keep you're job don't you?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome only nodded, hand still covering her mouth.

"Do you always insult your clients?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head violently.

"How about you make it up to me and we'll forget this whole thing?" Inuyasha said, an evil gleam in his eyes.

"How?" Kagome managed to squeak out.

"Kiss me," Inuyasha replied.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Just kidding, lighten up will ya?" he asked.

Kagome's speeding heart rate slowed down and she began to breathe again. "That wasn't funny," she said darkly.

"Of course it was, you should've seen the look on your face. Classic!" Inuyasha howled. He burst into laughter again, not noticing some of the stares that were thrown his way. Finally, he began to calm down. "Okay…wheeze…I'm okay…chuckle…Whew, you're one funny person, Kagome Higurashi."

"Glad I could be of service," Kagome said bitterly.

She had had enough and stood up abruptly. "Excuse me, Takashi-san, I am expected back at the office," Kagome said stiffly.

"Aw, you're leaving?" Inuyasha said. "So you'll come by my temporary office tomorrow?"

"Is there anything else you wish to speak to me about?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"About?" Kagome questioned.

"You're designs," Inuyasha answered.

"Why not now?" Kagome asked.

"I thought you said you had to go," Inuyasha said,

"Then tomorrow," Kagome said, leaving as quickly as possible.

_Arrogant…Pompous…Selfish…Spoiled…Argh!_ Kagome screamed to herself. Inuyasha Takashi did not leave her with a good impression. _Why me? Why did I have to be stuck working with such an…immature person? It's not fair!_ Kagome almost cried as she made her way back to her office. Taking out the designs she had brought back from the meeting with Inuyasha, Kagome decided to work out the problems that she saw.

_Pompous…Arrogant...Jerk…_

Author's Note: I know there was a lot of redundancy, but I didn't want Kagome to be vulgar like our little Inu-kun. I think that I will have the other people also become present in this story. What do you think? Please tell me. And I'm sorry if thischapter seemed stupid. I will have Sesshou-kun back in the next chapter. I promise!!!

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Sankyuu everyone! Story for you now!**

**Disclaimer (Gawd I hate these things): I don't own anything, not even a car. The only thing I own is this story…**

**Chapter Four:**

"…Four tenths of a millimeter too long on the north wall of the south room," Kagome muttered to herself as she poured over the blueprints. "Which then makes the east wall slanted…1.5 degrees too far."

Stupid Inuyasha! This is all his fault. If he would have just bothered to pay the slightest attention, I wouldn't have to spend all day on this. Kagome silently cursed the man she had met this morning.

(A/N: Anyone following this because I'm not **confused look **Gomen, I told you I didn't know what I was talking about…)

A soft knock interrupted her analysis of the building.

"Come in," Kagome called, not bothering to look up.

"Higurashi?" a soft voice interrupted.

"Hai?" Kagome asked.

"Ye still working?"

It was her boss, Kaede Mikado. Kaede was like a second mother to Kagome.

"Hai," Kagome answered. "I need to get this blueprint fixed."

"Go home, Higurashi," Kaede said. "It's already past seven."

"That late?" Kagome asked.

"Ye've been working the whole day," Kaede said.

"I just need to fix some things," Kagome said. _I wouldn't be stuck here if a certain someone would have just looked at it and given me suggestions._ Kagome thought irritably.

"How was the meeting with the president of Hanyou Corp?" Kaede asked.

Kagome groaned. "Kaede-san, let's just say I did not get a good impression of Hanyou Corp's president," Kagome said.

"What happened?" Kaede asked.

"I found out that the president, Takashi Inuyasha, is a pompous old windbag," Kagome fumed. "He didn't even take a glance at my designs!"

"So that's what's been troubling ye," Kaede said.

"He had the gall to tell me 'everything is perfect.'" Kagome ranted.

"Higurashi, I think you are a workaholic," Kaede said.

"What do you mean, Kaede-san?" Kagome asked.

"You work too much, child," Kaede said.

Kagome sweatdropped. "I am not!" she protested. "I may be the tiniest bit of a perfectionist but I am certainly not a workaholic."

"Then go home and stop worrying over these designs," Kaede said.

"But they need to be…" Kagome started to say.

"It won't kill Hanyou Corp if the designs aren't finished today," Kaede said, "Go home and relax."

Kaede-san," Kagome said,

Kaede held up a hand to silence her. "Go home Kagome. I will be back in 5 minutes. If ye are not gone by then, I will kick you out meself."

"Kaede-san!" Kagome said.

"Five minutes, Higurashi," Kaede said, walking out of Kagome's office.

(A/N: You might be wondering why Kaede had called Kagome both by her first and last name. Well, I decided that in order for Kaede to become the mother figure I described her to be, I wanted a sort of personal relationship and I thought that a first name basis would help. Gods, I ramble too much, gomen)

Kagome sighed, having no choice, she dumped all her tools into a drawer, grabbed her purse and left.

"This is all stupid Takashi Inuyasha's fault," Kagome muttered. "He's such a lazy idiot!"

Turning back, she looked at the blueprints on her desk. Imagining it was Inuyasha's face, Kagome did the most childish thing: she stuck out her tongue at it. Then turning on her heel, she left her office.

* * *

Eri sat impatiently on a stool, waiting for Kagome to come home. She had gotten off work at 5:30 and rushed to get home. She wanted to initiate her plan of setting up Kagome and…what was his name? Oh yes, Sesshoumaru together. But if Kagome wasn't here, she couldn't set her plan in motion.

Eri stared outside and found only darkness staring back at her. A shiver ran down her back as she looked into the darkness. Something about it unnerved her.

Finally, she head Kagome's car engine pull up in front of the house. Eri opened the door before Kagome could get her keys into the keyhole.

"You're late," Eri said.

"Uhh, for what?" Kagome asked.

"You said we were going to the Undead's Haven tonight," Eri said.

"When did I say that?" Kagome asked.

"This morning, when you were leaving," Eri reminded.

Kagome thought back to this morning and her frantic mood when she found out she had overslept just a little. Thinking to the conversation, Kagome's eyes widened when she recalled what she had said. "Eri," Kagome held a warning in her voice.

"Yes?" Eri said innocently.

"I did not say we would go to the Undead's Haven. I said we would talk about it when I got home," Kagome said, fire blazing in her eyes.

Eri sweatdropped. "Uhh, heh, we're discussing it now," she said nervously.

Kagome brought her hand up to her head. "I can't believe I almost let you talk me into going," she said.

"Oh come on Kags," Eri pleaded.

"Eri, give me one good reason why we should go," Kagome asked.

_I need to set you up with Sesshoumaru!_ Eri mentally screamed. "I…uhh…need to meet someone there," Eri said.

"Go by yourself," Kagome said. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"Oh no you're not!" Eri said, she moved to block Kagome from going upstairs. "You're coming to the Undead's Haven with me."

"Eri," Kagome whined. "I really don't want to."

"Come on Kags, do you really trust me to go by myself?" Eri asked.

Kagome hesitated and thought it over. "Aww man!" Kagome groaned.

Eri smiled. "Come on," she said, tugging Kagome upstairs to get changed.

"How do you manage to get me to go?" Kagome asked.

"Skills," Eri replied.

Throwing open her friend's closet, Eri pawed through the clothes. She picked out a dark blue tank top that showed a little bit of Kagome's midriff and a black skirt that reached about mid-thigh.

Eri practically shoved Kagome into the bathroom so she could get changed. Once changed, Kagome sat still and allowed Eri to put a bit of blue eye shadow on.

"Why do I have to get dressed up when _you_ are the one that's meeting someone?" Kagome asked.

"Because," Eri said. And that was all she said.

"Are you going to finish your sentence?" Kagome asked.

"No," Eri said. "That's all the answer you're gonna get."

Eri pulled Kagome down the steps and forced her into the car. Getting into the driver's seat, Eri drove towards the Undead's Haven. Phase one was complete and now she was on to phase two.

Kagome sat in the car, feeling the familiar creepy sensation she had last night, as they approached the Undead's Haven. _Why do I always get this feeling when I come here?_ Another voice interjected into her head. **_Maybe because of _him**

No it's not! 

_**Yes it is and you know it! **_

_NO, it's not!_

_**Deny it all you want, but you and I know that it's because of him. **_

Oh, shut up! 

Kagome almost burst out laughing when she realized that she was arguing with herself. The only thing that stopped her from laughing out loud was her knowledge that Eri would probably have called her crazy and would have recommended a psychiatrist.

Eri pulled into a parking space and rushed her to the door of the club. Opening the door, the familiar loud music greeted them. Eri led her to one of the tables and told her to stay there. Kagome watched as Eri disappeared into the crowd, swallowed by the sea of people in the club. Sighing, Kagome pulled up a seat and sat down, glancing around at the people that were there. Her eyes roamed the club, pausing briefly at the dance floor.

Kagome shivered briefly as she remembered Sesshoumaru and how his arms were wrapped around her body as they danced to the music. Shaking her head to rid herself of that image, Kagome's eyes swept the room again. She was gazing intently at something that she did not notice someone approaching her.

"Kagome Higurashi,"

Kagome froze for an instant, not believing she was hearing correctly. She turned her head and for an instant was afraid to see who it was. She saw a mass of silver hair and her mind instantly flashed to Inuyasha's smirking face. But when she reassessed herself, Inuyasha's face was replaced by another who had silver hair.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said.

"You have decided to grace this place with your presence," Sesshoumaru's melodious voice said.

"M-my friend forced me to…" Kagome said, finding out that she couldn't finish her sentence.

There were those intense golden eyes again. Kagome could not look at them.

"It pleases me to see you here," Sesshoumaru said. He offered her his hand. "Dance with me."

Kagome couldn't say no. Sesshoumaru brought her to the dance floor and their bodies were intimately close. Kagome felt so safe when she was with Sesshoumaru. They did not notice a pair of eyes watching them from the darkest corner of the club.

A/N: Okay, maybe that chapter was okay. And sorry for the cliffy, it was mean of me! Gomen. Please tell me if you liked it!

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Ahhh, now that it's Winter Break, I can focus on my stories. Yay! Sankyuu once again for the reviews, they make me feelglow-y and warminside. Whoa, that was corny.**

**Lady-of-the-Squirriles:** Thank you for asking how I'm doing. Actually today I feel really good! Anyways, to answer your request, I would love to beta your fics! Just send them over to me via e-mail(hikaru angel06 without the spaces ofcourse)and I will be happy to beta it! Thank you for trusting me enough to read your fanfics, and the best of luck to you. Also, I don't have betas that read my story…I kinda write as I think…

**Rena Moon:** Don't worry I will have them meet elsewhere!

**Goddess-Pheonix/Vixinia:** Please send me a link via e-mail (hikaru angel06 ). Please and thank you! And I will be happy to review it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I swear it.**

**Warning: Language**

Chapter Five

Kagome allowed herself to move with Sesshoumaru in perfect synch with his body, oblivious to the other people on the dance floor. All she knew and felt were Sesshoumaru's hands on her body, holding her to him. Despite the heat caused by the dancing, Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine.

Sesshoumaru felt the shiver emanate from Kagome's body.

"Is something the matter, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No, nothing is the matter," she lied.

Sesshoumaru saw through the lie. "Do not provide me with falsehoods," he said. "Tell me what is bothering you."

Kagome let out a sigh. "It's nothing really. I just thought I felt something weird," Kagome admitted.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for anything that would cause her to feel that way. He picked up a slight disruption but sensing that it was no threat, he paid no heed to it.

"There is nothing," he finally announced.

Kagome smiled. "Arigatou," she said.

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow, "For what do I owe this gratitude?" he asked, slightly interested.

"Looking out for me," Kagome answered. "And to prove that I'm serious, I'll buy you a drink."

Pulling Sesshoumaru off the dance floor, she dragged him to the bar. She sat on one of the stools and waited for the bartender to finish with the current customer. Taking this time, Kagome ventured to study Sesshoumaru further. Besides the captivating gold eyes and the gorgeous silver hair, he had a finely chiseled face. Kagome's eyes landed on his lips, which were red, and saw how kissable they looked. Kagome mentally slapped herself. _Baka! Don't think like that. _

**_Why not?_** The annoying voice was back.

It's you again?! 

_**Yeah, it is. So why can't you think about kissing him?**_

B-because, I don't know him that well. I don't even know his last name.

_**Still, it doesn't mean you can't think about kissing him.**_

Kagome glanced quickly around to make sure that no one heard her mumbling to herself. She realized that the annoying voice in her head was right. Just because she didn't know him, didn't mean she could want to kiss him. On the other hand, it was _because_ she didn't know him that it was wrong to think like that.

Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru heard every word of her argument with herself. He was, after all, a supernatural being. Almost seven hundred years on existence tended to sharpen certain skills. (A/N: Yes I decided to make Sesshoumaru two hundred when he met Midoriko.) Sesshoumaru smiled, though his stoic face betrayed no feeling. _Kagome wishes for my attention. I shall grant her request._ Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome was staring down at the counter when she caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru moving closer. Kagome turned her body to face him, eyes questioning his motives. Sesshoumaru only looked at her, his face betraying no emotion he felt.

He leaned close to Kagome so that he could feel the light puffs of air her breath stirred.

"S-Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome said, leaning slightly back, unsure what was about to take place. Sesshoumaru growled a little at the honorific.

" I seem to recall you addressing me as only 'Sesshoumaru,'" he said.

Kagome blushed a little as her mind flashed to the beginning of this evening. She had indeed called Sesshoumaru without the honorific.

"Uhh, I-I was disoriented. Gomen nasai," Kagome said, bowing her head a little.

Bowing her head was not a good idea. With her head lowered, Sesshoumaru's lips came into contact with her forehead. Kagome pulled back quickly as if she were branded with something. Kagome turned even more red and looked away.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled at her actions. Bringing up a hand, he cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. Gold clashed with blue as Sesshoumaru stared intensely into Kagome's eyes. His eyes traveled for a second to Kagome's throat. Her blood sang out to him, enticing him to take a small sample. He wished he could, just to make sure she was Midoriko's reincarnation. But he shook that thought from his head. There would be other opportunities to prove this small fact. Slowly, Sesshoumaru brought his mouth closer to Kagome's. Kagome sucked in a breath before Sesshoumaru's lips descended on hers.

Sparks appeared before Kagome's eyes as Sesshoumaru moved his lips expertly against hers. He nibbled and sucked, leaving her breathless and weak-kneed. She was glad that she was sitting on a stool. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru lifted his mouth from hers and resumed his former position; sitting in a stool. Kagome was still dazed from the kiss, but a question continued to haunt her.

"W-w-why d-did you k-kiss me?" she asked, her breath shaky.

Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly and said. "It was want you wanted, was it not?" he asked.

Kagome looked at him, shocked. How could he have known what she was thinking?

"H-how…" she started to ask.

Sesshoumaru waved off the question. "I just knew," he said.

Kagome shut her mouth because she had a feeling that she should just leave the matter at that. She had nothing to complain about; she did kiss a very hot guy tonight. An awkward silence fell between them, although Sesshoumaru was as relaxed as he always seemed to be.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the two.

"Bloody Mary," Kagome ordered. "Sesshoumaru-san, what would you like."

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh of frustration. Again with the honorific.

"Nothing," he said.

"My treat, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome said. "Don't be shy."

"I do not need anything," Sesshoumaru said, allowing a small hint of frustration to enter his voice.

Kagome stared at the man…no god…sitting beside her. _How can he possibly not be thirsty?_ She wondered. "Is everything alright, Sesshoumaru-san?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru whirled in his seat to face her, his eyes blazing. "No, everything is not 'alright,'" he said menacingly, not bothering to hide his emotions.

"Have I upset you?" Kagome said, as sudden fear stabbed at her.

Sesshoumaru forced himself to calm down. _It is absurd that I have allowed such a trivial matter to control me. _He thought. Looking over at Kagome, he noticed that she stared at him with a worrisome expression.

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "I have just one request to make."

Kagome nodded at him, signaling for him to go on.

"Address me only as Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome's face changed instantly and she burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru looked at her, a little bewildered at her sudden outburst.

"May I inquire what is so amusing?" he asked a bit coldly. He disliked it when people laughed at him.

"I'm sorry ha ha ha but I though you were upset for a more serious reason," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, who was still laughing, and then, something miraculous happened. The corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth curved slightly upwards and a small chuckle escaped from him.

"You amuse me, Kagome," Sesshoumaru said, his face quickly returning to their normal stoic state.

Kagome groaned. "Please don't say that," she said.

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Today at work, I met with this egotistical guy and he said the same thing," Kagome said.

"Where do you work," Sesshoumaru asked.

"The Mikado building, architectural design company," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru made a mental note. That fact would come in handy later on, Sesshoumaru knew it would.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and many of the people were screaming. Kagome and Sesshoumaru quickly stood and rushed over to see what was happening.

Two guys were circling each other.

"Come on you pile of shit," one guy taunted. He was muscular, with movie star looks.

The other man was rather bulky. "What'd you call me, you asshole?"

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" the first man taunted further.

"I'll kill you, bastard!" the bulk man screamed.

Then he lunged at the movie-star looking man with his arms outstretched. The movie-star man dodged to the right and rolled to his feet.

"Not only are you deaf, you're slow too," the man continued to taunt.

"Shut up," the bulky man said.

Sesshoumaru decided to put an end to this conflict. "Gentlemen, there will be no fighting in here," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" movie-star man demanded.

"That is of no importance," Sesshoumaru said, voice icy.

"Then I don't have to listen to you," movie-star man said.

He tried to push Sesshoumaru out of the way, but Sesshoumaru did not budge. The bulky man was tired of being taunted and he was frustrated that Sesshoumaru would dare intervene.

The bulky man charged at the other man again but there was a flash of steel and the next thing Kagome saw, was the body of the bulky man lying on the floor. All the women became hysterical as they all saw the dead body on the ground. The man with the knife held it in his hands, the blood dripping slowly from it. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the body and her breathing became faster.

"Kagome!" Eri called out.

Kagome did not notice her friend's voice. Then, there was a mad dash, by everyone, to the door. No one wanted to be there when the police arrived.

"Come on, Kags," Eri said.

"Sesshoumaru," she called out.

"Go now!" he demanded.

His voice was harsh enough to force Kagome into submission. Eri grabbed her hand and the two of them raced home.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the body of the man. Sighing with disgust, Sesshoumaru raised his hand with the palm facing the dead man. A moment later, the dead man burst into flames, Miraculously, there were no scorch marks on the floor where the man had burned.

Finished with cleaning up, Sesshoumaru went to find the man responsible for causing havoc at his club. He was up on the roof of an apartment complex, scanning for the culprit.

Sesshoumaru scanned the streets with his hawk-like vision. His superior senses found the man running, the bloody knife discarded somewhere. Sesshoumaru watched as the man ran into an alleyway. Smirking, Sesshoumaru jumped from the apartment building and landed gracefully in the alleyway. He found the man hiding behind a dumpster.

"Aw crap," the man said. "Why the fuck did I kill him."

"It seems you have the inferior mind capacity," Sesshoumaru said.

"Who the fuck…Aw shit, it's you," the man said.

"Your insolence annoys me," Sesshoumaru said, his voice betraying the fate this man was to suffer. "And you poor judgement offends me."

"How the hell does it offend you?" the man asked.

"Simple, you killed a man in my club," Sesshoumaru said. "You have caused panic an anxiety among my customers."

"You're the guy who owns the club?" the man asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he advanced to the guy. "You are entitle to repaying the debt you have incurred."

"What the…" the man said.

"For causing such a nuisance for me," Sesshoumaru said.

"What do I owe you," the man said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed to glow. "You're life!" he snarled.

Then he pounced. The man had no chance. Sesshoumaru's iron-grip prevented escape and his deadly fangs stripped the man of his life. Dropping the man carelessly to the ground, Sesshoumaru licked the excess blood off his lips, turned heel and went back to his club, nonchalant as ever.

Author's Note: Yay, another chapter completed, although this chapter was nonsense. I don't know why I put this last scene in there but I did. I hope this chapter was good!

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Ahh, I know, I said I would update more often but I had stupid Biology homework to do and it pissed me off. Blargh!So anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…get it? Got it? Good.**

**Chapter Six**

"Are you alright, Kags?" Eri asked as she drove home.

Kagome was pale and trembling slightly when they got into the car. "I…I'm j-just shaken up," Kagome answered shakily.

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow," Eri suggested. "You know, so you can get over the shock."

"How come you aren't affected, Eri?" Kagome asked.

Eri shrugged. "I guess I'm just not as…fragile," she said smugly.

Kagome took a minute to register that thought. "Hey!" she pouted. "I'm not fragile!"

Eri waved her hand in a careless gesture. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, Kags," she said, still wearing a grin on her face.

Kagome stared out the window, tuning out the rest of Eri's blabber. _Why did Sesshoumaru seem so…nonchalant about the murder?_ She thought. _Even though he is nonchalant about almost everything, why does it surprise me that he was so stoic about that? Even if he was the type of person who doesn't get emotional, he seemed almost _too _calm about it._

Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the car had stopped moving.

"Earth to Kags! Come in Kags," Eri called. "KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped a little in her seat when she heard Eri scream her name. Wincing slightly at the noise, she clapped her hands over her ears. "What, Eri?" she said, slightly annoyed that she had been so rudely interrupted.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" Eri asked.

"Inside where?" Kagome asked stupidly.

Eri gawked at Kagome. "Are you feeling okay?" Eri asked, putting her hand to Kagome's forehead.

"I'm fine," Kagome said.

" I don't think so," Eri said, "Or else you would have noticed that we're home."

"Oh," Kagome said, a slight blush appearing on her face.

Eri saw the blush on her friend's face and had a sly grin on her own. "You were thinking about him weren't you?" Eri asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I mean NO…No I wasn't," Kagome said, faltering.

Kagome fidgeted with her shirt and she dared not to look Eri in the eyes. Eri's smile grew bigger as Kagome's discomfort was becoming more and more noticeable. Finally, Kagome caved. "Fine!" she said, "I was thinking about him but it wasn't in the way you're thinking about!"

Eri just went on smiling and Kagome was a little creeped out by the way her friend was acting.

Sesshoumaru was back at his mansion with his loyal-as-ever servant, Jaken, squawking as he usually did. (A/N: Just so you aren't confused, Sesshoumaru is in his house in Japan…not Transylvania. Just thought you'd like to know. Shutting up now.)

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the toad youkai called.

"Do not speak to me unless you have useful information," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Sesshoumaru was still angry about the fight that broke out in his club. It wasn't so much the guy being killed as it had torn Kagome away from him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken tried again. "This lowly one…"

Sesshoumaru threw the toad youkai an impatient glance. "Well?" he asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Has Sesshoumaru-sama located Midoriko-sama yet?" Jaken asked.

"You annoy me with your idiocy," Sesshoumaru remarked.

Jaken immediately prostrated himself before the vampire. "Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama! This lowly one only meant to…" Jaken started saying.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru roared.

Jaken shrank back from the fearsome immortal being. "Y-yes, S-Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken said.

Sesshoumaru stalked out of the room, needing to clear his head from Jaken's incessant ramblings. Walking to his chambers, Sesshoumaru bypassed his coffin and went straight for the balcony. Heavy drapes normally covered the door to the balcony but tonight, the drapes were pushed aside to allow their master to pass.

Leaning on the railing, Sesshoumaru stared out to see the ocean of lights that signaled where Tokyo was. _Tokyo._ He thought. _Such a large city could prove difficult to find the reincarnation of the man who took Midoriko from me._

Sesshoumaru flashed back to the time when he found out where Midoriko was to be reincarnated, as well as the man who was her "husband."

**Flashback**

"Midoriko," Sesshoumaru breathed, allowing a little bit of emotion in his voice, as he was walking back to his mansion.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a voice called out to him. It seemed to come from every direction.

"Who dares to spy on me?" Sesshoumaru demanded, all emotion gone in the blink of an eye.

"I have information regarding your precious Midoriko," the voice said.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted from tree to tree, trying to locate the owner of the disembodied voice.

"You dare to insult me?" Sesshoumaru spat.

"Insult you? Of course not! I merely want to help," the voice continued. "I know you still pine for the woman."

Sesshoumaru growled. "Be gone," he ordered.

"Then you do not wish to know the information regarding…" the voice asked.

"You waste my time," Sesshoumaru said.

He started to walk towards his mansion again.

"She will be reincarnated, as will the man who took her from you," the voice said.

Sesshoumaru whirled on his heels at those words. "How can I trust what you say?" he asked.

"It is about the woman you love after all," the voice continued.

"Tell me what you know," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"She will be reborn in a country called Japan in the year (A/N: I'm going to make this up okay?) 1980," the voice said.

"And the man?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Same country," the voice said.

Sesshoumaru growled. "He will be at my mercy yet again," Sesshoumaru vowed. Then he narrowed his eyes, suspicion getting the better of him. "How are you so confident that what you say is true?" he asked.

"I believe you have heard of the Shikon Prophecy," the voice continued.

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "It is a legend," he said.

The voice laughed. "Ironic that you, a creature of legends, does not believe in legends," the voice said.

"You mock me," Sesshoumaru growled, his claws flexing.

"I am stating a fact," the voice said. "The 'legend' as you call it, is in fact no legend at all."

"Explain," Sesshoumaru said.

"The Shikon Prophecy tells of a woman who is the bearer of a mystical item," the voice said.

"Will you elaborate or keep the information to yourself?" Sesshoumaru said, anxiously waiting to hear the rest of the information.

"Patience, milord," the voce said.

"My patience wears thin," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Very well, the Shikon Prophecy foretells of the Shikon no Tama; a jewel that has the power to grant any wish," the voice said. "I believe you woman was the possessor of the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru was a skeptical. "You conclude too many things," he said.

"Events in history are doomed to repeat themselves," the voice said cryptically. "Your woman will be reborn, only to be ripped from you and reincarnated once more. A cycle that will not end."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew cold.

"It is up to you, to save her…" the voice said, fading slowly.

Sesshoumaru could barely hear the last words, even with his superior hearing.

"…if you can,"

A light ring of laughter accompanied to words until that too, died and Sesshoumaru was once again, engulfed in the sounds of the forest.

**End Flashback**

(A/N: Don't worry, the whole Shikon Prophecy thing, I'll explain later…if I can.)

Sesshoumaru replayed that conversation over and over in his head. _Who dared to threaten me?_ He thought. _No matter. I will kill Lord Mitaru's reincarnation first. The voice in the forest will fall to me soon enough._

Feeling slightly better, Sesshoumaru turned and walked back into his room. He pulled the drapes securely in place, and then settle down in his coffin to await the next moon's rising.

**Author's Note: Aw, who am I kidding? This chapter was really bad, gomen nasai. I think that I'm trying to incorporate too many things in my story. ::sweatdrops:: I just hope I can explain them well enough. And besides, I was writing this coming off a many-days writer's block. Forgive me!**

**Read and Review. Arigatou!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Yay, I'm back! Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and hope that everyone will have a happy new year!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…get it? Got it? Good.**

**Warning: Language **

**Chapter Seven**

"Bye, Eri!" Kagome called as she rushed off to work, early this time.

"Kags, wait," Eri said.

Kagome stopped and looked at her friend. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"You should call in sick today," Eri said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"You're still recovering after last night aren't you?" Eri asked.

Kagome waved it off. "I'm fine," she assured, giving her friend a smile. "Besides, I wouldn't want the pompous jerk to come into my office and berate me for being slow, would I?"

Eri threw her friend a skeptical look but shrugged her shoulders. "Don't be late tonight," she said.

"I know," Kagome said, heading out the door.

Eri sighed as she watch her friend drive off. "Hope you're really alright, Kags," she said. Then she grabbed her purse and headed off to her own workplace.

Kagome sat at her desk, still going over the blueprints. She was done with the north wing of the building, making sure every measurement was precise to the tenth of an inch. She would not be blamed for faulty construction because of a silly miscalculation. Picking up her pencil, Kagome began to twirl it as she thought. It was a habit she developed years ago, in elementary school.

"Now let's see…since the whole north wing was tilted 5.6 degrees to the left, this makes the east wing tilted 5.7 degrees too far to the right, with zero point one degrees left for a margin of error…" Kagome spoke aloud.

She was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her office phone.

"Kagome Higurashi," she said authoritatively.

"Higurashi-san, there is a Mr. Inuyasha Takashi on line one for you," the secretary said.

"Arigatou, Yumi," Kagome said.

She pushed the blinking button and Inuyasha's voice filled the receiver.

"Took ya long enough," he said.

"What did?" Kagome asked.

"Damn, service at your company is crap," Inuyasha said. "Who'd ever put a _president_ of a company on hold?"

"Gomen, our company filters all calls," Kagome said.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, you coming or not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked back.

"You said you were meeting me at my office didn't you?" Inuyasha said.

"When did I-oh," Kagome said, remembering the meeting yesterday.

"You're such an airhead," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha-san," Kagome said, trying so hard not to let the vulgar words spill forth.

"Inuyasha. Damn how many times do I have to fucking remind you," Inuyasha said, his voice obviously irritated.

"Watch your language," Kagome scolded.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied. "So you coming or am I gonna have to drop by your office?"

"I'll be there in half an hour," Kagome said.

"You know, I'm different than many other presidents," Inuyasha said.

_I noticed. _Kagome thought bitterly. "How so, Inuyasha?" she asked, deciding to humor him a little.

"I tolerate," he said simply.

" 'Tolerate?'" Kagome echoed.

"See, normally presidents wouldn't go out of their way to make sure their appointments are going to show up. But, I made the exception with you," Inuyasha said. "They also don't allow people who are beneath them to walk all over them. Again, you're an exception."

"And to what do I owe this honor?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"I was told you were the best in the field," Inuyasha said, serious for once.

"Arigatou for your opinion," Kagome said.

"So what do I get for that kiss up?" Inuyasha said, back to his old tricks. "How about a date?"

"Good-bye, Inuyasha, see you in half an hour," Kagome said.

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Kagome hung up, knowing it was daring on her part. _Great, _Kagome groaned mentally. _Another reason for him to brag that he's such a nice guy because he allowed me to hang up on him._ Shaking her head, Kagome began to roll up the blueprints when something struck her. She didn't know where his office was. Kagome almost cried when she thought about calling up the pretentious…okay, she would just have to suck it up and do it. Calling the front desk, Kagome asked for the number that had called her. Upon receiving the number, Kagome took a deep breath to compose herself and dialed.

"Hanyou Corp," a female voice said.

"Umm, yes, I need to speak with Takashi Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Your name," the voice said.

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome supplied.

"One moment please," the voice said.

Kagome waited on the phone, clenching her teeth through the corny elevator music that was supplied to her "for her enjoyment."

"Takashi here," Inuyasha voice said.

"Inuyasha, it's Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said.

"Kagome, darling," Inuyasha voice said cheerfully. "It was fucking rude of you to hang up on me."

"Gomen," Kagome said hastily.

"Kidding," Inuyasha joked. "So what can I help with?"

"I need directions to your company," Kagome said.

"Oh shit, I didn't give them to you," Inuyasha said.

Kagome could hear an odd sound in the background that faintly sounded like a slap. "I would appreciate it if you gave them to me," Kagome said.

"Yeah, okay," Inuyasha said.

Kagome got out pencil and paper and began to jot down the directions that Inuyasha dished out.

"Arigatou," Kagome said.

"Eh," Inuyasha said. "Just make sure you don't get lost."

Kagome felt her eye twitch at that comment. Her sense of direction was just fine!

"I wont," she said through clenched teeth.

"Come here soon, Kagome darling," Inuyasha said.

Sighing, Kagome set down the phone and walked out of her office with blueprints tucked under her arm. On her way out, she saw Kaede.

"Kaede-san," Kagome called.

"Where ye going, Higurashi?" Kaede asked.

"I have to go meet with Inuyasha," Kagome answered.

"So ye forgave him for being…what did ye call him? Pompous old windbag?" Kaede said.

"I suppose I have," Kagome said.

Kaede nodded. "Now be off with ye," she said.

Kagome nodded and headed towards her car. Pulling out of her parking space, Kagome made her way to Hanyou Corp's office. Walking up to the front desk, Kagome took a glance around. Inside, it seemed that Inuyasha spared no expense in renting the space. Painting hung on every cream colored wall. Soft lighting gave the place a relaxed and comfortable feel although Kagome doubted the secretaries that worked here were able to "relax".

"Can I help you?" the woman said.

Kagome stared at the front desk secretary. _Not with that attitude._ She thought. "I'm here for a meeting with Takashi Inuyasha," she said.

"Oh you're the architect design specialist that called before right?" the woman said.

Kagome nodded. "I am," she said.

"Thirtieth floor," the woman said.

"Arigatou," Kagome said stiffly.

The woman didn't even look at her. Stepping into the elevator beside the front desk, Kagome pushed the button for the thirtieth floor. "Are all his employees like him?" she wondered as the elevator took her up.

_Ding._ The elevator doors opened revealing an opulent hallway with double doors at the end. Stepping on the lush red carpet, Kagome took her time in admiring the décor. It was red everywhere. _Guess I found out what his favorite color is._ Kagome thought.

Reaching the double doors, Kagome hesitated before rapping her knuckles on the solid wood surface.

"Enter," came the gruff command.

Kagome turned the door handle, half expecting the office to be red too. Instead she found a rather bleak office. There was no color in it. Black chairs with a black desk, even a black computer adorned the room. No paintings or anything decorous was in the room.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"You made it," Inuyasha said. "So your sense of direction isn't all that bad."

"No, I made it here," Kagome said. "Even with the bad directions you gave me."

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Noriyuki Avenue is a one way street. There is no possible way you could turn left," Kagome said. "Ichigo Boulevard happens to end in a dead end. There couldn't be a 'road that Ichigo turns on when you reach the end of it.'"

(A/N: I don't know any streets in Tokyo…)

Inuyasha just flashed her a smile. "But you're here," he said.

"No thanks to you," Kagome said.

Inuyasha waved her off. "Let's get started shall we?" he asked.

"What did you call me here for?" Kagome asked.

"Your blueprints of course," Inuyasha said. "You said you wanted to go over them right?"

"I thought you said they were 'perfect,'"

"They are. I just wanna change some things,"

"Then that means they aren't perfect," Kagome said, secretly gloating in her victory over the arrogant man.

"Feh," was all he replied.

Kagome strode over to his desk and handed him the somewhat-revised blueprints.

"These corrections are necessary," Kagome said, pointing to the changes in the measurements.

Inuyasha stared at the numbers. "So you found that the tilt of the north wall of the north wing was too far. Changing the angle of the wall just the slightest bit can mean either a sturdier building or a piece of crap," Inuyasha said,

Kagome stared at him, shocked. She never expected him to know that much about architecture.

"How did you…" she started.

"Uhh…I've seen many buildings and met many famous architects," Inuyasha answered.

Kagome nodded. It made sense that Inuyasha would have traveled a lot since he was wealthy.

"So when I changed this part of the building, that caused the east wing to become tilted too far to the right," Kagome said.

Inuyasha agreed and the both of them discussed how to fix this error. It was several hours before the rumbling in Kagome's stomach told them they should stop and take a break.

"Looks like you need lunch," Inuyasha stated.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Kagome said.

"Hey, that's what I do," Inuyasha said.

Kagome forced herself not to roll her eyes. "Don't you have meetings to attend to?" she asked. "It wouldn't be good if I took up all your time."

"Are you concerned for me?" Inuyasha said. "I knew I'd warm up to you."

"I'm concerned that your laziness will cause your company trouble," Kagome said.

"Laziness!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"I'll tell you that I've been working on this fucking blueprint with you for four fucking hours!" Inuyasha howled.

Kagome let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny," Inuyasha said darkly.

"You are. What's the matter Inuyasha, can't take a joke anymore?" Kagome said, trying to contain her mirth.

"You were joking?" Inuyasha asked.

"Duh," Kagome said.

"Feh, so are you proud of yourself?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome said. "It was a little payback for what you did to me."

"I'm the president of Hanyou Corp," Inuyasha said. "I'm supposed to pick on people who are beneath me."

"Very well then," Kagome said, all of her merriment flying out the window. She was back on her serious track. "I think I should look over the sections we missed and fax the results to you."

"You're leaving?" Inuyasha asked.

"I must, I am expected back at my company," Kagome lied. She would try anything to get out of his office. _It was going so well too. His pig-headedness just had to step in didn't it?_ She thought.

"What about lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll pick it up on my way back," Kagome said. "I will fax you whenever I have complete the changes."

Gathering up her blueprints, Kagome made a hasty retreat to her car. Inuyasha looked out his window.

"Interesting woman," he thought.

Back at her office, Kagome nearly threw the blueprints onto her desk. Only a forced composure allowed her to civilly place the drawings onto her desk.

"Inuyasha no baka," she said. "Thinks he's better than me just because he's the stupid president of some stupid company. Argh!"

As much as she wanted to trash her hard work, Kagome unrolled the sheets of paper and continued to work at a feverish pace. All her anger was being channeled into her work and she found that she had completed a whole section of the building. Stretching her screaming muscles and looked at her watch. It was 8:00!

"Oh man," Kagome said. "Eri's gonna kill me! She told me not to be late!"

Kagome jumped out of her chair and grabbed her purse and coat. She looked disdainfully at the blueprints but decided to take them home. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the elevator to arrive. Once the elevator took her down to the main lobby, Kagome rushed to her cars and fumbled for her keys. She didn't notice the three guys that came up behind her.

"Hey," one of them called out.

Kagome froze and turned around. "Do I know you?" she asked, getting a bit afraid.

"You should," the same guy said. "Remember the club?"

Kagome thought back but still no answer. "No," she said.

"Akiyo Matomori," the man said.

Kagome gasped as the vision of him wanting to dance with her came into her mind. "You!" she said.

"So you do remember," Akiyo said.

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded.

"Nothing much," Akiyo said, stepping closer.

The two other guys stepped closer with him. Akiyo reached out and clamped his hand to her wrist.

"Let go!" Kagome screamed.

"No until I get what I want," Akiyo said. "Men!"

The two men cam around each side of Kagome and held her. The blueprints she was carrying were long forgotten on the ground.

"Let go!" Kagome screamed again.

She desperately tired to break free of the grip the two men had on her, but she was one female against two males. (A/N: Not saying that females are weak, just the two guys are really buff.) Akiyo cupped her chin with his hand and raised her face towards his.

"You're feisty," he said. "I like that in a girl."

"Shut up," Kagome said.

"Now, now, that's no way to talk," Akiyo said.

His face inched closer to hers; she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Kagome squeezed her eyes closed as his mouth neared hers. But suddenly, she didn't smell his alcohol breath on her face anymore. Opening her eyes, all Kagome saw was a flash of silver.

The two men beside her loosened their grip to go help their boss.

"Ingrates!" Akiyo yelled. "Don't let her get away!"

Kagome took a step back as the two guys refocused their attention on her. Slipping, Kagome fell hard onto the ground and her head fell against the hard concrete. Trying to ignore the shooting pain in her skull, Kagome searched for the flash of silver again. This time, it stood between her and Akiyo's men.

"I suggest you leave now, if you value your pathetic lives,"

Kagome gasped. "Sesshoumaru?" she called out weakly.

"Hey, she's boss' girl," one of the idiots ventured to say.

"She does not belong to a pathetic mortal," Sesshoumaru said.

"Think you're so tough, eh pretty-boy?" the other goon said.

The two hired hands charged Sesshoumaru who calmly waited for the attack. Kagome was getting more and more dizzy. _Great, must've gotten a concussion._ Kagome thought. Spots were swimming in her vision and the last thing she saw before darkness, was Sesshoumaru knocking the two men onto the floor and walking over to where she was.

Author's Note: Okay, so how was that chapter? Did Inu-kun seem OOC to you? Please let me know!

Read and Review. Arigatou!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Welcome to the new year! I know that I've been lazy and a horrible person because I haven't updated. But now, no more waiting, the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…**

**Chapter Eight**

Sesshoumaru walked to where Kagome lay and his chest constricted for a brief moment when he noticed she wasn't moving. But he relaxed when he heard her breathing and found a pulse. He picked her up effortlessly and flew towards his mansion.

_Kagome's Dream Sequence_

"Hello?" Kagome called out to the surrounding darkness.

There was nothing; only emptiness that greeted her back.

"Where am I?" she asked, to no one in particular.

Then, there was a mysterious flash that breezed across the darkness and Kagome caught bits of conversation.

"…decided to be wed…"

"...wish to be…"

The bits and pieces of conversation that Kagome picked up made no sense.

"…no one…"

Kagome saw two figures standing among the trees of a forest. Their faces were hidden to her but she could make out that one was a man and the other was a woman. She saw them share a tender moment before someone else came and interjected. It was another figure and Kagome only heard bits of their conversation.

"…mine…" the newly arrived figure seemed to be saying.

"…never…" the feminine woman said.

Kagome tired to piece together what they were saying but she didn't have much to go on. Then, the male who had been standing in back of the female stepped forward, and as he did, Kagome got a good look at his face. Realizing who it was, Kagome gasped.

"Sesshoumaru?!" Kagome gasped.

_End Dream Sequence_

Kagome woke up in a bed she did not recognize. It was adorned with blood red silk sheets and there were black curtains covering the windows. The room was illuminated with candles that gave the room a cozy feeling.

"Where am I?" Kagome asked.

She started a little when she heard the door open. A short, green toad-looking…thing…er…being waltzed into the room with a tray bearing food. The short man did not seem to notice that Kagome was awake until he turned around.

"Gak!" it squawked.

Kagome stared at him a little longer. "Uh…hi," she said.

"You're finally awake," the creature said. "Took you long enough. Filthy weak humans."

Kagome's temper flared a little at this comment. "Hey, I'm not filthy!" she said.

"All humans are. Vile creatures!" the creature said.

"Why you little…" Kagome said. She got out of bed, taking quick mental notes that she was wearing a nightgown, and walked over to the green being. The creature slipped past Kagome's hands and darted to the other side of the room.

"Gak, a human is trying to kill Jaken. Sesshoumaru-sama will hear of this, then he'll dispose of you like all the other filthy humans," the creature shouted.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. Her dream was still fresh in her mind. "Is this his house?"

"Of course, are you stupid? Hah, humans aren't just filthy, but stupid too," the creature named Jaken cackled.

Kagome tried hard to keep her temper in check. "Where is Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is not to be disturbed, especially by the likes of you," Jaken said. Then muttered. "Don't know why Sesshoumaru-sama decided to help this vile creature."

Kagome looked at the muttering individual and tried to be courteous one more time. "So your name is Jaken?" she asked.

"That's right, and you best remember it. I am Sesshoumaru-sama's private servant," Jaken boasted. "I serve only Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome tried hard not to laugh at Jaken's display of arrogance. "I see…" she said. "Do you know when I can see Sesshoumaru?"

"When he feels like seeing you," Jaken said. "Meanwhile, he ordered me to bring you food. I would have preferred to starve you to death."

"Then I should really thank you for you generous heart," Kagome's voice was dripped with sarcasm.

"I have to follow Sesshoumaru-sama's orders," Jaken said.

Kagome just nodded and moved over to the tray Jaken had brought in. Without another word, Jaken zoomed out of Kagome's room. It was only once he was safely out of Kagome's room did he start shouting about how humans needed to be exterminated.

"Interesting guy," Kagome observed.

Having eaten her fill, Kagome looked around the room. _What time is it?_ Kagome wondered. She walked over to the curtains and threw them aside, revealing a large window that looked out towards the oceans. Now, the waters looked like they were on fire. The setting of the sun lit the waters ablaze with the orange and red, perfectly mirroring the sky above it. It truly was a breathtaking sight.

Kagome stared out at the sunset, watching the large life-giving celestial body descend below the horizon as the blanket of night stretched over the earth. Somehow, watching the sunset comforted her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes blinked open as night descended. Pushing the top of his coffin open, Sesshoumaru immediately called for Jaken, who in his haste, tripped and lay sprawled on the floor in front of Sesshoumaru's coffin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this lowly one trusts you had a good rest?" Jaken squeaked.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said.

He stepped from his coffin, stepping on Jaken in the process, and made his way out of his chambers. Jaken, recovered from being trodden on, ran after his lord.

"Are you going to go feed, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru only glared at his servant in return. "You bore me with your senseless questions," he snapped.

In a blur of black, Sesshoumaru was out the door, leaving Jaken kneeling on the ground, crying out self-deprecating phrases. Sesshoumaru did a quick sweep of the city and quickly found his 'meal.' Tonight, he would drink the blood of a suffering homeless guy.

"Please, young man, spare some change," the man cried.

"You are suffering," Sesshoumaru said, his voice betraying no emotion. "I shall end your misery now."

With a grip of steel, Sesshoumaru took hold of the defenseless man and, with a flash of his sharp teeth, drained the man of his life. Having fed, Sesshoumaru's complexion was not so deathly pale as when he first woke up. Touching his own cheek, he felt the tiniest bit of warmth emit from it.

"It is sufficient," he declared.

Leaving the body where it was, Sesshoumaru returned home, knowing Kagome was waiting for him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked down the ornate hallway to the chamber where Kagome was sleeping. Opening the door softly, Sesshoumaru saw Kagome staring out the window. Sensing she was being watched, Kagome stiffened and then turned around. When she saw who it was, a slow smile spread across her face.

"Sesshoumaru," she called. "I thought it was that arrogant servant of yours."

"He caused you discomfort," he said, stating a fact rather than asking.

"Yeah, he came into the room, ranting and raving about how humans are filthy and stupid," Kagome said.

"He will be dealt with," Sesshoumaru said, making a mental note that Jaken's punishment was long overdue.

"What I don't get is, if Jaken hates humans, then why does he tolerate you?" Kagome asked jokingly. "You're 'human' too aren't you?"

This question took Sesshoumaru aback but he gave no hint of it. "I am an exception," Sesshoumaru said, careful not to give away what he really was.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. " 'Exception?'" she asked.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded. He changed the subject to dispel any other curiosities Kagome may have been harboring. "I trust you rested well," he stated.

Kagome nodded. "I did," she answered, thinking back. Then her dream suddenly popped in her head. "Oh yeah."

It was Sesshoumaru's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is there something you wished to discuss?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Just something I remembered," she said.

Sesshoumaru motioned for her to go on.

"When I was asleep, I had a dream," Kagome said. "And you were in it."

"A dream," Sesshoumaru said monotonously. "There is nothing extraordinary about this."

"But you were with a woman in a forest," Kagome said, recalling her dream. "And there was another man there. It was like you and the other guy were fighting over the girl."

Sesshoumaru stiffened the slightest bit. _She is describing the encounter between Midoriko and her so called betrothed._ Sesshoumaru thought. _How is it she is recalling memories from her past life?_ "You're mind certainly is active," Sesshoumaru said instead.

"But the dream felt so familiar," Kagome said.

"There are times when dreams do," Sesshoumaru assured.

"But, it felt…almost as if I'd been there in real life," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare before Kagome let out a laugh.

"There is something that amuses you," Sesshoumaru said, slightly interested.

"I think I'm going crazy," Kagome said. "Don't take what I said seriously. Must be all the stress from work."

"You have mentioned a troublesome individual at your place of vocation," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome looked at him. "Oh, yeah, real arrogant. Almost like Jaken," Kagome said.

"He is called…" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, Inuyasha, Takashi Inuyasha," Kagome offered.

Sesshoumaru stiffened again. _Not him._ He thought.

"Do you know him?" Kagome asked.

"I have made his acquaintance a few times," Sesshoumaru said.

"Is he always annoying?" Kagome asked.

"Unquestionably," Sesshoumaru said. "You work with him?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm designing the new office building for Hanyou Corp," Kagome said.

"You undertake quite a task if you are to work with him," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded again. "Tell me about it," she sighed.

A blanket of silence enveloped the two. "Are you well enough to travel?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Are we going somewhere?" Kagome asked.

"Your residence. I believe your companion is concerned for your well-being," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome mentally slapped herself. How could she have thought otherwise. _Come on Kags, he doesn't like you like that. Did you think he was going to ask you for a date?_ Kagome almost laughed out loud. Of course Sesshoumaru heard her every thought and what he heard amused him.

"We will depart," Sesshoumaru said, breaking Kagome's conversation with herself.

"Oh, yeah, right," Kagome said. "Umm…"

"Something is wrong," Sesshoumaru said.

"I need to change," Kagome said.

"Is your current attire not befitting enough?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome blushed lightly, "I'm in a nightgown," she stated.

"…"

"I don't want Eri to think anything happened," Kagome said, blushing more.

"Understandable," Sesshoumaru said. "Jaken!"

The green servant skidded into the room. "H-hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken said, glaring at Kagome.

"Fetch Kagome's clothing," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"H-hai, milord," Jaken said, disappearing quickly and reappearing with Kagome's clothes. "Filthy human's clothing needed washing." He muttered.

"Dress quickly," Sesshoumaru said, then he left Kagome to change.

In the hallway, Sesshoumaru thought about what Kagome had said to him. She was working with Inuyasha. It certainly surprised him that she would meet up with _him_.

"This may turn out to be far more intriguing, _brother,_" Sesshoumaru said.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, and the corniness of this chapter. I hope it was a good chapter. ::worries:: I hope that I can update faster now that finals are over…but please don't hold me to that.**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: Wai! 100 Reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed. I feel so loved! Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Chapter Nine**

Eri glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall. It was almost midnight and Kagome was still not home. She almost called the police to file a missing persons report but something told her that Kagome was safe. Still, when her best friend didn't come home yesterday, she couldn't help but wonder what happened.

"Kags, you are so dead when you get home," she said to the empty house, as if the house would transfer her message to her friend.

Kagome dressed quickly, knowing she was going to get an earful from Eri. _Oh man, I just hope Eri won't bust my eardrums with her screaming. _Kagome thought. Throwing open the door, Kagome was surprised to see Sesshoumaru waiting patiently for her.

"We are departing," Sesshoumaru announced.

Kagome nodded. "Arigatou," she said.

Sesshoumaru dismissed the statement with an impatient wave of his hand. "You need not offer me gratitude. I am merely fulfilling my duty," he said.

"Duty?" Kagome asked.

"You are a guest," Sesshoumaru said simply.

Jaken chose that time to interject. "Sesshoumaru-sama has shown you more hospitality than he did to any other of his 'guests'," Jaken croaked, then mumbled. "Don't know why milord would be so courteous to such a vile creature."

Sesshoumaru's superb hearing caught Jaken's mumbling and his face barely concealed the disgust and annoyance he felt for his servant. _Insolent clod._ Sesshoumaru thought. Instead of voicing his feelings, Sesshoumaru managed to allow himself to squash the toad under him when he turned to lead Kagome to the car. Deciding to take a little revenge, Kagome also stepped on Jaken, adding to his pain by slightly grinding the heel of her shoes onto his back. The two of them left the trampled servant where he lay, twitching on the ground from the pain that was inflicted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what… did this… lowly one do… to… deserve this?" he said brokenly.

Sesshoumaru's voice echoed in his head. 'You have insulted the one I deemed worthy.' Jaken shivered a little at the bitter tone of his master. He didn't think he would try insulting Kagome anymore. It just wasn't worth feeling his master's wrath upon him.

* * *

Kagome sat beside Sesshoumaru quietly as they made their way to Kagome's abode. Every few moments, Kagome would steal a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, who was just staring at the road in front of him.

"There is something you wish to ask," Sesshoumaru said, breaking the silence.

"H-how do you know?" Kagome asked. She didn't anticipate that he would catch her staring at him.

"If you wish to ask, merely voice it," Sesshoumaru told her.

"You didn't answer my question," Kagome pointed out.

"Your incessant glancing led to my conclusion," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh, so you did notice. Darn it!" Kagome mumbled.

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet. _Let her believe what she will._ He said. _It is not wise to inform her of her position quite yet._

"Your question?" Sesshoumaru asked, a bit impatient.

Kagome blushed slightly. "Oh, um… earlier you said that Jaken hates humans and that you were an 'exception.' What did you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet for a time, contemplating how to answer that question. Upon reaching his decision, he answered.

"I am not what I appear to be," Sesshoumaru said cryptically,

Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought as she tried to process what he had said.

"That makes no sense," Kagome cried out.

"Everything you must know will be revealed," Sesshoumaru said. Cryptically as well this time.

Kagome let out a small sigh. _Well, what did you expect Kags? A mysterious answer from a mysterious guy. Cute too!_ Kagome's cheeks tinted a little with her thoughts. _Come on Kags, we've been through this before!_

As Sesshoumaru listened to the conversation inside Kagome's head, he allowed a brief glint of amusement to filter into his eyes. Kagome was too busy in her own world to notice.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled up to Kagome's house, watching as a panicky Eri greeted them.

"Higurashi Kagome! Where have you been?" she screamed.

Sesshoumaru frowned the slightest bit at the decibels that Eri's voice went up to, abusing his sensitive ears. Kagome cringed at the harsh voice her friend was using.

"Calm down Eri, I'm fine," Kagome said.

"Fine? FINE! You come home after disappearing for a whole night and…" Eri broke off her tirade when she saw Sesshoumaru, still in the car. A mischievous smile formed on her face as well as a particular gleam in her eyes. "Ah, never mind. I see that you were 'well taken care of.'"

Kagome just stared. "What are you talking ab…" Kagome trailed off when the special meaning behind her friend's statement hit her. "ERI! It's not like that!" she said forcefully, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. _Oh man, I hope Sesshoumaru didn't catch that meaning. Stupid Eri!_ Kagome's mind whirled.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled at this. _Amusing._ He thought. Then he stepped from the car to face Eri.

"Kagome was attacked at her office," he said, a glint of hatred flashing quickly through his gold eyes as he remembered Akiyo and his men.

Eri gasped, all traces of her teasing were gone. "Oh my god! What happened?" she demanded.

Kagome put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's okay Eri, I'm not hurt. Sesshoumaru managed to save me before they could try anything," Kagome said.

Eri whirled on her. "How can you be so calm?" she said.

Kagome sighed. "I don't need anymore stress in my life," she said.

"That's it! You're staying home tomorrow," Eri said.

"What? No way, I've still got plenty of work to do!" Kagome exclaimed.

"You can take one day off! I'm not going to allow you to go to work until that creep goes away," Eri said. "He's dangerous. From the way he keeps stalking you, if I didn't know the circumstances, I would've thought he was a jealous ex or something."

At Eri's comment, Sesshoumaru paid a little more attention. _It seems the human has a point. Five hundred years ago, a mortal also dared to challenge me. Perhaps he is the reincarnation of the one who ruined everything. _Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened as his mind briefly flashed back to the past. _It would not be wise to conclude anything before a proper assessment has been done. However, if this mortal is indeed _his _reincarnation, nothing will save him from my wrath!_

"Oh come on, Eri. I need to go to work tomorrow! I'll be fine, I promise," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru decided to voice his opinion. "You shall have a bodyguard with you at all times," he said.

Kagome turned to face him. "Not you too, Sesshoumaru," Kagome complained.

"It is best that you have someone," Sesshoumaru said. "It will be taken care of."

Eri pounced on this opportunity. "See, even he agrees with me," she gloated.

Kagome made a little growling sound in the back of her throat. "I'm FINE! Yeesh, what will it take for you people to understand that?" she asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"When that creep's in jail."

"When the foolish human has been apprehended."

Both Sesshoumaru and Eri answered her. Kagome groaned and started to stomp towards the house.

"You two are impossible!" she said.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow and then turned his attention to Kagome's smiling friend.

"You will see to it that Kagome does not depart from this place until she is escorted by a bodyguard." Sesshoumaru ordered. "No harm will come to her." The last sentence was punctuated with an intense stare from Sesshoumaru. Eri felt a shiver crawl up her spine.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

With a curt nod, Sesshoumaru got back into his car and sped away, he needed to make an urgent phone call. Sesshoumaru had gotten to like the modern world with its technologies.

Eri stared after the car, the shiver still present. "Cute guy but way too cold and what's with the stone face?" Eri asked to no one in particular

Ring…ring…ring 

The phone sounded harsh against the quietness of his study. A bit irritated, he snatched up the cordless phone and growled.

"What?" he demanded.

"You have a mission to fulfill," a cold voice said.

"What the…what mission?" confusion laced his voce.

"You will find out tomorrow, follow my instructions,"

"No fucking way. I'm not listening to you. Whatever job you have, you can fucking do it yourself,"

"Watch your tone with me," a strained voice said.

"Aw, shut up! I'll talk to you however I fucking please."

"Arrogance will get you killed."

"Oh yeah? You're the one to talk,"

"Know your place, half-breed."

"It's right here, away from you!"

"Protect Kagome. If she is injured in anyway, you will wish you were never conceived."

"Is that a threat?"

"It is merely a warning and a prompt for you to accomplish your task."

The line went dead.

"Fucking bastard. What's he mean 'protect Kagome'?" he asked. "Oh well, might as well. It's not like I have any choice."

Ring…ring… 

"What now?" his voice was full of complaint.

"Do not fail… Inuyasha,"

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I won't." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

The line went dead the second time that night. Inuyasha sighed. _I don't think Kagome's gonna be happy 'bout this. Shit!_

**Author's Note: Wai, I hope this chapter was okay. Sorry if it was a little boring!**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: Been busy with schoolwork and had really bad writer's block. I seem to think that this story is going a little too…slowly. I mean almost every other chapter is like a filler chapter. :yawns: Oh well, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so there.**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Kagome Dream Sequence**

It was the same place as before; woods, at night. Kagome wandered through the trees, the snow was harsh against her bare feet. Every time she stepped, a thousand new needles would prick at her feet. She shivered as the winter breeze blew through her thin clothes.

"Hello?" she called out.

A clearing appeared between the trees and Kagome could see a little town, beckoning her closer. A particular house stood out to her and she moved towards it. She reached out her hand to knock on the wooden doors but all her hand did was slip through.

"Oh my…am I dead?" Kagome wondered stupidly.

'You are merely experiencing what has already occurred.' A disembodied voice floated to her.

"What? Who are you?" Kagome asked, fear gripping her.

The voice didn't answer. 'Just watch,' it commanded.

"Watch what?" Kagome asked. But she found out soon enough. Instead of standing outside the door, Kagome was now in a bedroom and there were two figures there. Their figures were blurry but they seemed to be familiar to her. _Where have I seen this before?_ She thought to herself. There was no time to contemplate because the next thing she knew, the scene disappeared entirely and she found herself in a black void.

"What? Where am I now? What's going on?" Kagome began to panic.

And suddenly, she was falling, falling into the black void with harsh cruel laughter sounding all around her.

**End Kagome Dream Sequence**

"Kags,"

Kagome rolled over in her bed, her mind just rousing from the dream realm. She blinked her eyes at the glow of her bedside lamp.

"Eri?" she asked groggily. "You know what time it is?"

"Time for you to go to work," Eri said.

Kagome sat up in bed. "I can't be late again!" she said.

Eri chuckled at her friend's panicky voice. This situation seemed awfully familiar. "Calm down Kags," she said. "You're not late."

Kagome visibly relaxed at the comment. Then a bit crossly, she asked. "Then why do I have to be functional now?"

"Your new bodyguard's here," Eri informed. "I never knew that he would take the job so seriously and be here before the crack of dawn. Although, he's cute so I guess I forgive him."

"What are you blabbering about?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not blabbering! I'm making observations," Eri said defensively.

Kagome managed to prevent her eyes from rolling. "Whatever you say, Eri," she said.

With a loud 'fump', Kagome was once again lying in the comforts of her bed. Eri groaned. "Come on Kags, you can't keep him waiting," Eri said, shaking Kagome.

"I'll get up when I have to leave for work," Kagome said, pulling the covers over her head and turning onto her side.

"You're seriously going to keep him waiting for another 45 minutes?" Eri asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled by her covers.

"Uhh,"

Before Eri could give her an adequate answer, the bodyguard was at her door.

"Yo, let's go!"

Hearing the voice, Kagome sat up quickly in her bed. _It can't be…_ Her mind raced to think and come up with a reasonable explanation of why she was hearing _his_ voice. It didn't make any sense that Inuyasha would be her new bodyguard. How did Sesshoumaru know Inuyasha? What was their relationship? Why Inuyasha? All these questions ran through her head but none of them were answered.

"I-Inuyasha? Why are you here?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"Feh, like I had a choice. I'm you stupid bodyguard!" Inuyasha said.

"But…" Kagome stammered.

"Would you hurry up and get dressed already? You're making me late for work," Inuyasha said impatiently.

Kagome bristled a little at the comment. _I wasn't the one who told you to come here. _She thought bitterly. "Excuse you," Kagome shot back. "You're in _my_ house!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha waved her comment off. "Come on, hurry up. Unlike some people, I have a business to run!"

"Well _excuse me_ then for being some sort of extra baggage," Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh."

Then an idea popped into Kagome's head. She grinned evilly and looked at Inuyasha. "You know, Inuyasha," she started to say.

"Save it, with all the time your wasting, I could have made a business merger," Inuyasha said.

"Hmph, well for your information, Mr. I-have-a-company-to-run-and-to-hell-with-everyone-else," Kagome said, relishing her brilliant idea.

"What'd you call me?" Inuyasha demanded.

Ignoring his outburst, Kagome continued. "I don't think I'm going to work today," she said, punctuating her point by falling back onto her bed again. Eri looked from Kagome to Inuyasha, back to Kagome.

"Uh, I'll get breakfast," she said, making her escape before something happened.

"Thanks Eri," Kagome called out. "Now, as I was saying. I'm not going to work today. Since you have to protect me, you're not going either." Kagome could barely contain her glee at the small victory she held over Inuyasha, who looked like he was about to strangle her. His hands were flexing at his sides.

"Oh no you're not!" Inuyasha said loudly. "You're going to work and that's that."

Kagome gave him one of her innocent looks. "But Inuyasha," she said. "I can't go to work. Those guys are after me."

Inuyasha growled his frustration. "Then you're coming to work with me!" he said, wanting to rip out his hair, due to the agitation he was feeling. _Fuck you, Sesshoumaru. _He thought.

Kagome finally laughed out loud. "Ha, that was great!" she said, still laughing.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and scowled. "What do you mean?" he demanded.

"Ha—ha—not going to work!" Kagome laughed. "I would never miss work, not even if it kills me."

"It might," Inuyasha muttered.

"What did you say?" Kagome said, her laughter subsiding.

"Nothing," Inuyasha said. "Now get dressed."

"Don't order me around!" Kagome said. "Y—"

"I know, I know," Inuyasha said. Then mimicking Kagome in a high-pitched voice, " You're in my house…blah, blah, blah."

"You're mocking me?" Kagome asked in a dangerously hushed tone.

"No shit, Sherlock," Inuyasha said.

"You're mocking me," Kagome said.

"You stupid or something? I said 'No shit, Sh-'" Inuyasha began to repeat his previous statement.

"You're such a BAKA!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha winced and covered his ears. He might not have exceptional hearing like Sesshoumaru but it was better than the average human's was. "Lower your voice," he said.

"Lower my voice?" Kagome said, a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "You insult me and tell me to lower my voice! That's it!"

She climbed out of bed, still in her pajamas and stormed over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stared at her and without warning, Kagome gave him her best right jab to the stomach. Being what he was, Inuyasha felt no pain but the shock was still there. _Hey, those lesson's paid off!_ Kagome gloated. Inuyasha straightened up, holding his stomach.

"What was that for?" he screeched.

"Being the idiot that you are!" Kagome said, then turned her back to him and walked to her closet. "I'm going to get ready for work now."

"About time," Inuyasha grumbled.

"What'd you say?" Kagome asked, the dangerous gleam in her eyes was back.

Deciding that he didn't want to receive another one of Kagome's punches, Inuyasha wisely decided to back off. "Nothing, just get dressed quickly. I'll wait downstairs," he said.

Kagome nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen where Eri was setting the plates down.

"Oh, hi, is Kags ready?" she asked.

"Is she always this grumpy in the morning?" Inuyasha asked, dismissing her question completely.

"Uh, not really. This is the first time I've seen her like this," Eri said.

"Great!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Breakfast?" Eri asked, proffering a plate. On it was a green jelly-like mass next to a yellow gooey substance. _Is this edible?_ He thought to himself.

Inuyasha quickly shook his head. "I uh…ate," he said.

Eri shrugged. "Okay, then," she said.

Kagome came down, dressed in black slacks and a button up blouse. "Ready?" she called to Inuyasha.

"I've been ready," Inuyasha stated.

Eri pounced on Kagome before she could make her getaway. "Kags, breakfast made by your truly," Eri said happily.

"Uh, t-thanks Eri," she said, her eyes watering at what Eri deemed 'breakfast.' "Sorry, but I have to go now. Uh, we're late, right Inuyasha?"

"Well, if someone hadn't…" Kagome jabbed him hard in the side. "Right, late! Let's go!" he said.

Kagome gave Eri a smile. "I'll be home at seven," she said, before shutting the door.

Eri stared after her friend. "You always say that," she sighed.

Outside, Kagome practically dragged Inuyasha to his car. "Whew, that was close," Kagome said.

"She always cook that bad?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I haven't had the bad luck of tasting it yet," she said. "And I don't intend to find out."

Inuyasha gave a half-smile and went to open the door of his car. "We'll pick up your stuff and take it to my office. That way, I can keep an eye on you."

Kagome nodded. "I need to ask you something," she said, as they got into the car.

"I'm gonna hafta answer it anyways so ask away," Inuyasha said.

Brushing off his comment, Kagome proceeded with hers. "Sesshoumaru," she said. "how do you know him?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Long story," he answered.

"You didn't answer my question," Kagome pointed out.

"You really wanna know?" Inuyasha asked.

"Duh, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't," Kagome said.

"We're brothers," Inuyasha said. "Not by fucking choice. And half brothers at that"

"Ah, I see" was all Kagome said. _That explains the similarities between them. _She thought. _Oh great, just my luck. Brothers! I'm crushing on the brother who doesn't show emotion and the idiotic one is my bodyguard. Great Kags!_

"Any other questions?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Good," Inuyasha said.

He pulled out of her driveway and drove towards Kagome's office. Kagome was surprisingly silent during much of the trip. Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence. _Damn it. What the hell is wrong with her? She almost tries to blow my eardrums out just half an hour ago and now she's got nothing to say._ He decided to break the silence.

"Why the sudden interest?" he asked.

Kagome just stared at him. _He's actually trying to be civil? Ha!_ Kagome thought. She shrugged. "Something Sesshoumaru said," she replied.

"You gonna tell me or what?" Inuyasha asked.

"When he rescued me, he said that his servant hated humans."

"Ah, trusty ole Jaken," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "I asked him why Jaken liked him and he said he wasn't what he appeared to be," Kagome said.

Inuyasha stiffened a little. "And?" Inuyasha asked rather stiffly.

"I was just wondering what he meant by it," Kagome shrugged.

"That still doesn't answer why the sudden interest in what our relationship was," Inuyasha pointed out.

"I wondered why he would call you to be my bodyguard," Kagome answered truthfully.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "The bastard forced me to do it."

" 'Force you to do it?'" Kagome echoed.

"Yeah, spewing this crap about how I have to protect you," Inuyasha said. Then donning the voice of his brother he said. " Protect her, Inuyasha. If she is injured in any way, you'll wish you had never been conceived.' Fucking bastard!"

"Why is it so important that I'm safe?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stiffened again. _Oh shit. Better not say anything remotely related to _that. He thought. "Err…probably 'cause he likes you. And that's saying something 'cause that guy's never like anyone his entire life except for…" Inuyasha stopped.

"Except for who?" Kagome asked.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Nice going Inu…_Inuyasha thought frantically. _What to say? What to say?_

"Except for who?" Kagome asked again.

"Uh, himself," Inuyasha said. _Nice save!_ He congratulated himself.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, the shrugged and went back to thinking about the dream she had that morning. She had a feeling that today was going to be a day she wouldn't enjoy. And her hunches were usually right.

**Author's Note: Whew, hopefully this chapter was okay. Somehow it ended up having a lot more humor than I planned. :shrug: Oh well, gotta keep it entertaining right?**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: Yikes, okay I know, I know. I'm an evil horrible person for making you guys wait this long for this chapter. I'm sorry! I guess I don't have anything to say for myself except that I have SATs in six days and I'm so nervous. Well, I wrote this chapter to calm myself down. I find that humor is a very good remedy. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will. :mutters: Damn it!**

**Warning: Language**

**Chapter Eleven:**

"Where are they?" Kagome muttered to herself as she rummaged around in her office. "They have to be her somewhere."

"What are you lookin' for?" Inuyasha asked, trying to speed things up a bit.

"My blueprints," Kagome said.

"You didn't have this morning," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Kagome said, a bit irritated.

"Oi, ain't my fault you lost 'em," Inuyasha said.

"I didn't lose them," Kagome said. "I just can't find them."

"Where'd you last have 'em?" Inuyasha asked.

"In the garage when…" Kagome trailed off. "Oh man!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dropped them when I saw Akiyo," Kagome said.

"Well, you can say goodbye to them," Inuyasha said.

"This is not good," Kagome said. "Not good. What am I going to do?"

"Just go without them," Inuyasha suggested. "Come on, I'm gonna be late for work."

"I have a backup copy on a disk," Kagome said. "I just have to find it."

"Come on, we don't have all day," Inuyasha snapped.

"Would you hold your horses, I'm almost ready," Kagome snapped back.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha muttered.

"I heard that!" Kagome called.

"Shit,"

Inuyasha leaned lazily against the door of Kagome's office watching the young woman scramble to gather everything she would need. His foot tapped impatiently on the carpeted floor, expressing his frustration.

"Okay, I just need my purse and…ack!" Kagome said.

"What now?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I almost forgot my pencils," Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled, his patience already thin. "Come on," he said again.

"Would you just be quiet for a moment?" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha bristled. "If you weren't taking so fucking long, I wouldn't have to pester you would I?" he said.

Kagome waved her hand in a careless gesture. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," she said.

"Feh."

Kagome rushed behind her desk and opened the top drawer. She rummaged through the drawer until she a small disk and held it up triumphantly. "I knew it was here somewhere," she said, then with a small sigh, "If I still had my blueprints, I wouldn't have to use this."

"Ready yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, now we can go," Kagome said. She stood up and locked her desk. _Wouldn't want anyone stealing anything._ She reasoned to herself.

"Finally, why do you always take so damn slow to get ready?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unlike certain people," Kagome said, glancing at Inuyasha. "I want to make sure I have everything I need. I don't like to be caught unprepared."

"You implying something, wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"Quit calling me that!" Kagome exclaimed. "My name is Kagome."

"I know that," Inuyasha said. "_Wench."_

"Inuyasha," Kagome's voice held a warning. "If you call me that one more time I'll…"

"Come on, come on, I don't have time to argue with you," Inuyasha said impatiently. He practically pushed Kagome out of her office and dragged her back into his car.

_He doesn't have time to argue with me?_ Kagome thought. _Wait a minute he started this argument! That jerk!_ Kagome glared at Inuyasha as he started the car. He caught it her look as he turned buckle his seatbelt in place.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome didn't answer him. _Hmph, no-good-stinking…_Her mind rambled on. Shrugging, Inuyasha turned back and started the engine.

* * *

Kagome yawned and stretched her muscle out. It was nearly six and she had been bent over the desk for the better part of three hours. She allowed herself a small break. Inuyasha looked up from his business reports to look at Kagome. 

"Done?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I wish I had my blueprints instead," she said.

"Get over it will you?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest. "I will not," she said. "Those blueprints are essential to the construction of _your_ new office building."

"I know that already," Inuyasha said, "I'm not even as upset as you are and it's my company that's dependent on it."

"You don't care about anything anyways," Kagome muttered.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly. She went back to her work, hiding the glee she felt when she argued with Inuyasha. _Someone needs to knock him off his high horse._ She said.

A hour and a half later, Kagome set down her pencil again and looked at the clock. The familiar sense of foreboding was tugging at her and she was getting frustrated. She tried to figure out what it was but she couldn't. _Something's going to happen tonight. _She thought. _I just can't put my finger on it._ Growling her frustration, Kagome began to pack up her things.

"Where're you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Home. I told Eri I would be home at seven didn't I?" Kagome said. "I'm late…again."

"I'm not finished here," Inuyasha said, indicating to the stacks of folders waiting to be read.

"Then you stay," Kagome said. "I'm going home."

"Oh no you don't," Inuyasha said, getting up from his desk. "Sesshoumaru's gonna fucking kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"He won't know," Kagome said.

"Oh yes he will," Inuyasha said. "I ain't taking any chances."

Kagome sighed. "How in the world is he going to find out you didn't take me home? Does he have magical powers or something?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stiffened for a brief second. _You don't know how right you are._ He though spoke. "He has his ways," Inuyasha said.

Kagome threw her hands up in exasperation. "I just want to go home," she said.

"Ain't happening," Inuyasha said.

Kagome marched up to Inuyasha, who just stared at her, and taking a big breath, yelled into his ears. "I WANT TO GO HOME, NOW!"

Inuyasha clamped his hands over his sensitive ears and cringed. "Damn it, wench!" he screamed. "You don't have to fucking blow my eardrums out. Shit!"

"At least I got it through your thick head," Kagome said.

"Feh," Inuyasha said. "Fine, I'll take you home. Looks like I ain't gonna finish anyways."

Kagome gave him a smile. "Thank you," she said, mock sweetness shining through.

"Insufferable wench," Inuyasha muttered.

Grabbing his jacket, Inuyasha yanked open the door to his office and walked through it. Kagome happily closed the door behind her as she followed the disgruntled President out the door.

Kagome felt the chill of the night's breeze as she followed Inuyasha out to the now familiar car. Just as they were about to climb in, someone stepped out of the shadows.

"I will accompany her home,"

Inuyasha stopped. "Sesshoumaru," he growled.

"Hn," was Sesshoumaru's response.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I do not trust your capabilities," Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Then why the fuck did you assign me as a bodyguard?" Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. He turned to Kagome. "I trust your day was…manageable," Sesshoumaru said turning his golden gaze upon her.

Kagome gave a faint blush, "It was okay," she answered. "It could have been better."

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru said.

"Oi, wench, are we going or not?" Inuyasha said, cutting into their "conversation."

"I told you," Kagome said. "My name is Kagome. Get it right!"

"Feh, whatever, come on. I still got work to do," Inuyasha said.

"Incompetent fool," Sesshoumaru hissed.

Inuyasha bristled. "What did you call me?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"A name that I found suitable for one such as yourself," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Bastard," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome decided to cut in before it escalated into violence. "You two really but a new spin on sibling rivalry," she commented.

"You know of our relationship?" Sesshoumaru inquired, an eyebrow slightly raised.

Kagome nodded. "He told me," she said pointing to Inuyasha.

"I see," Sesshoumaru said.

"I wasn't actually _surprised _surprised," Kagome said. "I did notice the similarities early on."

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just looked at Kagome. Shrugging, Inuyasha opened the door to his car and climbed in.

"You coming or what?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said, hurrying to the car. She turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Inuyasha immediately shouted. "There is no way he's getting' in!"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru commanded. He walked over to the car and slid into the passenger seat.

"Oh hell no," Inuyasha groaned.

"Drive," Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm not a fucking slave," Inuyasha said. "Don't order me around."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said.

"Infuriating bastard," Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome just sit back in the backseat, letting the two brothers handle their own problems. _I have my own problems to worry about._ She thought. Her mind went back to the dream she had had. _What do all these dreams mean?_ She thought. _Why am I having them?_

Sesshoumaru sat in the front listening to Kagome's thoughts.

_(You planning on telling her?) _Inuyasha thought spoke to him.

_((That is my own affair.))_ Sesshoumaru said.

_(She might find out one day.) _Inuyasha said.

_((That is not my concern, half-breed.))_ Sesshoumaru said.

A scowl crossed Inuyasha's features. (_Only trying to help. Wait a minute! Why do I care? You can rot in hell!)_

_((You are ever so gracious with your words, brother_,)) Sesshoumaru sneered.

_(Fuck off_,) Inuyasha thought spoke back.

A sharp jolt alerted both brothers.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said aloud.

"Something wrong?" Kaogme asked.

"Kagome, on three, I would like you to crouch down as low as you can," Sesshoumaru rapped out.

"What's going on?" Kagome cried.

"Just follow my instructions," Sesshoumaru barked.

"But…" Kagome continued to argue.

"Just follow his damn instructions," Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat. _I knew this day was going to be bad._ She thought bitterly.

"One…two….THREE!" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome had already unbuckled her seatbelt and she had just crouched near the floorboards when a barrage of bullets was fired. Kagome screamed as the glass from the back window shattered.

"Stay down!" Sesshoumaru ordered.

He unbuckled his seat belt and twisted around so he could get a better view of the attackers. His golden eyes flashed and a moment later, Kagome heard an explosion. _What's going on here?_ She wondered. Several more explosions followed the first one.

Inuyasha looked at his side-view mirrors and frowned.

"We're gonna hafta bail," Inuyasha said.

"They will be dealt with," Sesshoumaru said confidently.

"We got Kagome to worry about," Inuyasha said. "This car ain't gonna last forever you know."

"Modern inventions are quite unreliable," Sesshoumaru said.

"Don't be dissing my car!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru merely yanked on the door and it came loose. He threw it away and extended his hand to Kagome.

"Come with me," he said.

Kagome just stared at him in horror. "What…how could you have…this doesn't make any sense," she screamed.

"Trust me," Sesshoumaru said. "I will explain later."

Kagome looked skeptically at him. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

His gold eyes bored into her cerulean ones. "Trust me," he said.

It was like her body moved on its own. Her hand reached out to grab his and he pulled her to him. Then, carrying her in his arms, he jumped from the moving vehicle. Kagome screamed once and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to come. But it never did. Daring to open one of her eyes, Kagome saw that she was floating back down to the ground. _What the…_she thought to herself.

She touched the ground gently, her legs shaking. _What had just happened?_ She wondered.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called.

Kagome turned to look at him, her whole body trembling. "S-Sesshoumaru, w-what's…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"It seems this was an attempt on your life," Sesshoumaru said.

"W-who w-would want me d-dead?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "I will find out, and when I do, I will make them suffer," he vowed.

Kagome took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself and found that she was clinging tightly to Sesshoumaru. Blushing, she quickly let go.

"How did we…you jumped from a moving vehicle," Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight inclination of his head but remained silent.

"How did we…why aren't we dead?" Kagome asked.

"I have told you before that I am not what I seem to be," Sesshoumaru said.

"I remember," Kagome said.

"The time has not come to reveal this to you," Sesshoumaru said quietly. "You will know everything when the time has come."

Kagome felt anger bubbling up inside. "This is stupid!" she cried. "Someone wants me dead and you're keeping secrets from me! If someone wants to take my life so bad, I deserve to know why!"

"Understandable," Sesshoumaru concurred. "However…"

"I'm sick of it!" Kagome screamed. "I want to know what's going on!"

"Do not interrupt me," Sesshoumaru admonished. "As I was saying…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kagome said. "I just want to go home. I've had a long day. First it's finding out Inuyasha's my new bodyguard, and then it's finding out someone wants to kill me! I just want to go…"

Suddenly, Kagome found herself unable to speak. Sesshoumaru had pulled her to him and captured her mouth with his. Kagome stood shocked in Sesshoumaru's arms as his mouth moved expertly against hers. She felt her legs turn to water as she began to kiss him back. His tongue gave her lips a teasing lick, urging them to part. Kagome allowed him to explore her mouth, jolting at the contact of her tongue with his. Finally, the need to breathe forced them apart.

"Do not interrupt me again," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

Kagome just gulped. "I…just want to know what's going on," she said, hugging Sesshoumaru to her.

Sesshoumaru felt a tugging in his chest. _You will know soon._ He silently vowed. But in the meantime, he brought his arms around the distraught young woman, enveloping her in his protective embrace.

"Aw man," a voice whined.

Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome to face the owner of the voice.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said. "My car's totaled though. My poor car!"

"You are too materialistic," Sesshoumaru said.

"But, it was my car!" Inuyasha said.

"Where are the pursuers?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Dunno," Inuyasha shrugged. "Kinda didn't pay attention when I jumped out."

"Useless," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Cut me some slack," Inuyasha said. "I just gave up my car!"

"You are indeed materialistic," Sesshoumaru said.

"You…" Inuyasha started.

"Now is not the time," Sesshoumaru said. "Kagome must return to her domicile."

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Come," he said. He started walking in the direction they had been heading previously. Kagome jus shrugged and followed him. She touched her fingers to her lips and smiled just slightly. Her life had been in danger but Sesshoumaru had saved her, not to mention he was one hell of a good kisser. Remembering their lip-lock, Kagome blushed. _Come on Kags, one kiss isn't anything special._ Still, her mind couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe there was something else hidden in that kiss. Shaking her head, Kagome followed Sesshoumaru, forcing her mind back to the real situation. Someone wanted her dead. _Who would have a grudge against me?_ She thought.

"Eri's not going to be happy with me," she said, as she continued to follow Sesshoumaru.

**Author's Note: Why did this turn out so bad? I'm sorry. I know this chapter was way out there and that Kagome probably was OOC and so was Sesshoumaru. I think I'm gonna curl up in a little hole now. I think this chapter stunk…bad. Gomen nasai, minna! I'll try to do better next time.**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: Yeah...I know I'm lazy and slow but please gimme a break! Please! Okay, you don't have to. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Twelve**

The three of them trudge in silence back to Kagome's house. Surprisingly, Eri hadn't gone and busted their eardrums with her screaming.

"I knew you'd be late," Eri said.

"This time, it really was unintentional," Kagome said.

"That's what you always say," Eri said.

"It's true," Kagome said forcefully.

Sesshoumaru decided to interject into the conversation. "There was an attempt on Kagome's life this evening," he said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Eri gave a gasp. "W-what? H-how?" she stammered, unable to believe that her friend was almost killed.

"Some guys came up behind the car," Kagome said.

"My poor car," Inuyasha wailed.

"Better the car than Kagome," Sesshoumaru said icily. "Your precious car can be replaced easily enough."

"Bastard, you know how much that car was worth?" Inuyasha asked menacingly.

"It is not worth my time to find out," Sesshoumaru said. He turned back to Eri and Kagome. "There is the matter of Kagome's safety to discuss."

Eri nodded. "Y-you think the guys are going to come back?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Undoubtedly," Sesshoumaru answer. Eri wanted to wring his neck at how calmly he had answered the question but she was shivering more with the thought that the guys who wanted to murder Kagome were going to come back.

"Why do they want her dead?" Eri asked.

"I have yet to explore this," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome sat down on the couch, her mind going over every person she knew. She frantically tried to think of any situation that would result in a grudge or something of that sort to be held against her…nothing. She couldn't come up with anything except maybe…

"Akiyo," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru and Eri both turned towards her. "What?" Eri asked.

"I think it was Akiyo," Kagome murmured.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You are positive?" he asked.

Kagome slowly nodded. "It's the only person I can think of that might…hate me," she said.

"Akiyo?" Inuyasha asked. "Same guy that attacked you?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah," she said.

"You attract all the wrong men," Inuyasha said.

"I assume you included yourself in that list?" Kagome asked, not bothering to hid her annoyance. This was just a little payback.

Inuyasha stiffened. "Feh," was all he said.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said. "There is still the issue of Kagome's safety to discuss."

"I'm pretty sure they won't try anything tonight," Kagome said. "After what you guys did, they might lay low for a while."

"Kags," Eri said. "I told you to stay home this morning but did you listen? No!"

Kagome sighed. "Hai, hai Eri-sama," Kagome joked. "I should have listened to you."

"How can you be joking at a time like this?" Eri screamed. "You're in mortal danger!"

Kagome looked at her friend. "Being panicky won't help the situation," Kagome pointed out.

"The last thing we need is a hysterical woman," Inuyasha snorted.

"You will relocate to a safer environment," Sesshoumaru announced.

All heads turned towards him. "What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked, not really wanting to know the answer because it might entail…

"For her safety, it is best one of us will accompany her at all times," Sesshoumaru said. He turned to Eri. "You will relinquish your occupation at your current place of vocation and work for Inuyasha instead."

Eri looked towards the other silver-haired male in the house. A look of shock, and then anger crossed his face. "What the fuck?" he shouted. "How the hell am I supposed to have her work for me? I've got enough employees! No fucking way!"

"If you value your company and your life," Sesshoumaru said, a hint of warning in his voice, "you will take on another employee."

"You threatening me," Inuyasha said incredulously, his eye narrowing. "With my own company."

"I would not stoop to such a level," Sesshoumaru said.

"I have to work for him?" Eri asked, voicing her objections as well.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, almost daring her to challenge him again. Frankly, he had had enough of insubordination for one night. Eri got the message and closed her mouth. She did not want to anger Sesshoumaru. She nodded and dared not look into Sesshoumaru's piercing gold gaze.

Just as Sesshoumaru turned towards Kagome, he sensed something outside. Then something was thrown and it shattered the front window, spraying glass everywhere. Eri screamed and ducked to the floor while Sesshoumaru instinctively went to cover Kagome and tackled her to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It's them again!" Kagome screamed. "I know it is…"

Sesshoumaru lifted himself off the floor and went to the window. He stared outside at the ten or so motorcycles that were parked in front of Kagome's house. _How could they have located this place?_ Sesshoumaru thought.

"We know she's in there!" One of the men on the motorcycles yelled out. "The master wants to have a chat wit her. So hand 'er over."

_Foolish mortals._ Sesshoumaru thought. He was about to blast them into oblivion but forced himself not to. _Kagome must not find out the truth before the appropriate time._ He clenched his hand into a fist and tore himself away from the window.

"Leave!" he commanded all the occupants inside the house.

Eri was the first to scramble into the kitchen and throw open the door that led into a backyard. "This way," she said.

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome to her feet and guided her out the door, leaving Inuyasha to bring up the rear. The thugs outside called once again as they stole quietly out of the house.

"Oi, we don' have all day, ya know," the man shouted.

"Just bring 'er out and we won't have any problems." Another one said.

They were only met by silence. "Let 'em have it," the leader of the group said.

A barrage of rocks and bullets hit the house, sending splinters flying. Lights from neighbors houses instantly clicked on and heads peeped out of windows to see what all the commotion was about. "You juvenile delinquents!" one elderly lady shouted from her window. "I'm calling the police!" She went back inside to do as she said she would.

Not wanting to get deal with law enforcement, the leader signaled everyone to stop. "Let's get outta here." Noisily, the motorcycle all started and disappeared from the neighborhood. "Boss ain't gonna be happy about this," the leader muttered.

Meanwhile, Kagome, Eri, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha navigated their way through the city and finally stopped in a small alleyway. Eri and Kagome were gasping for breath while Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were both breathing normally.

"How'd you… guys not… get winded?" Eri said in between her gasps for air.

Inuyasha looked away. "We're not weak like you," he said.

"We must keep moving," Sesshoumaru said, avoiding the question entirely. He looked at Kagome who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Hold on," she said. "Just need some air."

"We do not have time to waste," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome nodded and took in a deep breath. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to the mansion," Sesshoumaru answered, beginning a brisk pace.

"Oh hell no," Inuyasha said. _You stupid or something? They're gonna find out!> _he added in thought speech.

_I am well aware of the risks, half breed_. Sesshoumaru mentally snarled.

_Don't fucking call me that!>_ Inuyasha snarled back.

_She will find out eventually._ Sesshoumaru said.

_And what are you planning to do once she does?>_ Inuyasha asked.

_Tell her the truth_. Sesshoumaru answered simply.

Oh great. Inuyasha said sarcastically. She's going to fucking love the fact that we're both vampires! Just gonna love that!

Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He was well aware that Kagome might leave him if she ever found out that he was a supernatural being. However, if she was anything still like Midoriko, then she wouldn't care. It was because of the fact that Midoriko accepted who he was that he had fallen in love with her. _It would not be beneficial to dwell in the past._ Sesshoumaru said mentally.

Then he thought. _Perhaps the only reason I am willing to save her is because she is the reincarnation of Midoriko. _He gave a slight shake of his head. It was foolish of him to think that way. And he also knew that it wasn't true. A familiar tingle ran down his spine and he turned towards the east. The sun would rise soon and he needed to get back to the mansion.

"When does the sun rise?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Both Eri and Kagome looked at each other, the same thought ran through their heads. 'Random question.'

"6:45," Kagome answered.

"The time now," Sesshoumaru said without looking back.

"Way past my bedtime," Kagome joked. "Okay seriously, it's probably close to one in the morning."

Their trek home had taken the good part of three hours because it was a fairly long distance for Kagome to walk. Of course Sesshoumaru could have gotten back much faster but for the sake of secrecy, he endured walking, with Inuyasha, the distance back home. The walk wasn't necessarily pleasant either. Inuyasha complained the whole way about his car and how much he missed it until Sesshoumaru wanted to throttle him.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled at the image of draining Inuyasha of his life force the same way he fed on unsuspecting strangers. Even if Inuyasha was half-vampire, it would have been easy just to behead the nuisance and leave in peace for the rest of eternity. But alas, Sesshoumaru still had uses for his half-brother and it made things easier for Sesshoumaru that Inuyasha could be out in the daytime. Of course that didn't mean Sesshoumaru couldn't. If he really wanted to, he could stay out in the sun, but why cause himself the discomfort, added to the fact that he was not a masochist. Sadistic? Yes. Masochistic. Definitely not.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome's voice called out.

"Hn," he answered.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you doing this?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly. "Elaborate," he commanded.

"Well, we barely know each other and yet, you save my life and you protect me. Why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Do you not wish for my assistance?" Sesshoumaru asked, making sure his mask of indifference both in his voice and on his face were securely in place.

"No," Kagome said quickly. "I'm grateful but…I was just wondering why."

"My reasons are my own," Sesshoumaru said.

"Quit talking in riddles," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned to Inuyasha, his eyes glaring at his half-brother. "It does not concern you," he growled. _Do not jeopardize our identities you fool._ He added mentally.

Inuyasha just smiled. It was fun to irk Sesshoumaru about this. It was one of the subjects that Sesshoumaru was uncomfortable with and Inuyasha knew it.

**Author's Note: I lied. Plain and simple. This chapter was not good. Yeah, so criticize all you want about how the characters are OOC and whatnot. Okay, I'm gonna do better when I actually focus on what I'm writing. Ja ne!**

**Read and Review. Arigatou!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but here it is. I hope that this chapter is way better than the last…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Never have, never will.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

They finally made it to the mansion just as the sky began to lighten from the dark midnight blue. Huffing and puffing, Kagome collapsed onto the floor in the greeting hall.

"I hate hills," she said, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Kags, do me a favor?" Eri asked.

"What?" Kagome asked back.

"Shoot me if I ever decide to trek up anything that's not flat," Eri said.

"You got it," Kagome said.

"You can't seriously be that tired," Inuyasha said, almost laughing at the duo that lay on the floor.

Kagome turned her gaze to Inuyasha and shot him the coldest glare she could muster. "Don't mess with me," she said darkly. "I just trekked up a freaking hill in the middle of the night. I'm tired, grumpy and overall, not in a good mood. Want to push it some more?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You threatening me?" he asked.

"Oh, of course not," Kagome sarcastically retorted.

"You…" Inuyasha began.

"Enough," Sesshoumaru ordered. "We will rest here."

"No way in hell am I sleeping here," Inuyasha said, his attention diverted to his brother.

"Then you may sleep outside where you belong," Sesshoumaru said.

"Bastard," Inuyasha snarled. "You ain't gonna get me to go outside. I'm staying here."

"You were the one who articulated that you preferred some place else," Sesshoumaru said, his voice could have frozen a volcano.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said but he quickly went off to claim a room.

Kagome and Eri both laughed as Inuyasha pounded up the stairs and tore down on of the hallways. As much as Inuyasha hated the mansion, he preferred to be warm and comfortable much more than being cold and miserable.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru roared.

A small green blur sped to them and bumped harshly against the wall. The servant quickly picked himself off the floor and rushed to bow at Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this unworthy one was going to send out a search party to look for you," Jaken squeaked.

"I am perfectly able to look after myself," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "I need not your concerns."

"Of course," Jaken said. "Forgive this lowly one!"

"Prepare rooms," Sesshoumaru ordered. "Afterwards, see to it that my guests are taken care of."

Jaken turned his head to look at his master's 'guests,' and almost squawked in surprise.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, t-these are humans!" Jaken screeched.

Kagome and Eri both frowned in confusion. Seeing their reactions, Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened.

"Jaken," he said, his voice dangerously quiet. "I will deal with you after you have taken care of our guests."

With that, Sesshoumaru turned to the two females that were still on the floor. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, he said, "Jaken will show you to your rooms, he will comply with anything you request." As if to reinforce his point, Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken, who was quivering on the ground.

"Rest early," Sesshoumaru added before heading off to his own room.

Kagome looked at Jaken, who still hadn't gotten up from the floor. She almost felt sorry for the way he was treated. Almost. Deciding that her legs were strong enough to support her, Kagome stood up and walked a couple of steps.

"Jaken," she called.

Jaken looked up, a scowl on his ugly green face greeted her. "Foul human," he whispered. "This way." He said, leading her up the stairs. Eri quickly got up and went with Kagome, who followed Jaken. As they walked down the opulent hallway, they whispered to each other.

"Hey Kags," Eri said.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"What did he mean 'these are humans'?" Eri asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know," she answered honestly. "Last time I was here, the same thing happened."

"You don't think that they're…not humans, do you?" Eri asked.

"Don't be silly," Kagome said. "How they _not_ be?"

Eri shrugged her shoulders.

"Here," Jaken said simply, breaking into their conversation. "Stay here, don't touch anything!"

He was standing in front of a wooden door and was gesturing towards it. To his other side, there was a matching door that obviously led to another room. Kagome and Eri both looked at the little green servant and smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kagome assured. Eri nodded beside her.

Jaken just stared for a moment, as if he was hesitant to believe them, before he sauntered off to do whatever it was that Jaken was supposed to do. Giggling at Jaken, Kagome opened the door to her room and peered inside.

It was the same room she had stayed in when she was here the last time. Nothing had been changed. The sheets, the drapes, everything was as she left it that night. And the view from the window was just as breath taking as it was when she threw open the drapes.

"Hey Kags, you okay?" Eri asked.

Kagome nodded. "Fine," she answered.

Eri gave a tired yawn. "I'm sleepy," she announced.

"It's really late," Kagome said. "We should get some sleep."

Eri nodded. "It's actually really early," she countered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever Eri," she said, too tired to argue.

"Night Kags," Eri said.

"You mean 'morning,'" Kagome said, this time she caught her friend's mistake.

"Yeah, sure," Eri said, giving another yawn.

Eri opened the door across the hall and slid inside. "Sleep well," Eri mumbled.

Kagome turned and walked into her own room and quietly shut the door. Even though her body was screaming with exhaustion, Kagome couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Something wasn't right and she could feel it. Groaning slightly, Kagome forced herself to sit up from the bed and go stare out the window at the brightening sky. _Why can't I shake this feeling?_ She wondered. _Lately, something's been feeling…out of place but what could it be? I've already been attacked, twice in the same night. I'm safe here…right?_ A slight shiver slid down her spine but she couldn't figure out why.

"I'm thinking too much," she said out loud, her voice sounding foreign to her.

Sighing, Kagome situated herself back on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to relax enough to go to sleep. Forcing her mind to become blank, Kagome soon fell asleep, unaware.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the sleeping woman, a shadowy figure floated right outside her window.

As the sun peeked from behind the hill, a shadowy figure's voice echoed through the still air. "Soon…" With a flip of its black cloak, the shadowy being left from Kagome's window, leaving no trace that it was ever there. _Soon…everything will be revealed.

* * *

_

When Kagome woke again, the sun was just beginning its descent behind the mountains. Stretching, Kagome looked outside to the once again darkening sky.

"I must have been more tired than I thought," she said.

She hesitantly left the warmth of the bed and went to rouse Eri from sleep.

"Eri," she called, kneeling on her friend's bed and shaking her friend's shoulder.

"Five more minutes, mom," Eri mumbled.

Kagome grabbed a pillow beside Eri and playfully whacked her with it. Eri shrieked and sat up immediately. Kagome was laughing so hard her sides began to ache.

"You!" Eri said, her yes glittering dangerously.

Kagome stopped laughing and tried to catch her breath. "Eri…haha…you…ha..oh man, that was great," Kagome said, trying to keep her laughter contained.

"Oh yeah?" Eri asked.

She grabbed the other pillow and whacked Kagome back, causing Kagome to fall on the floor. Kagome landed painfully on her butt and gave a wince. "Ow, Eri," she complained. But then she found the situation even more hilarious and burst into another fit of giggle and laughter.

"Serves you right," Eri said, still clutching the pillow in a death grip.

Still laughing, Kagome made her way back to Eri and swung again at her friend. This time, Eri countered with the pillow she still had and a flurry of feathers streamed out of the pillows. Both Kagome and Eri were laughing and clutching their sides at their childish acts.

"Okay, we have to stop now," Kagome said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We'll have to clean up before…"

"What happened!" a screech was heard in the room.

Kagome grimaced. "…Jaken shows up," she finished, a tad too late.

"The pillows…what?" Jaken screamed. He turned to Kagome and Eri who were holding the pillows behind their back, guilty faces evident. "You caused this!"

"Uh…" Kagome looked to Eri, who looked back at her. They were lost for an explanation that would satisfy the steaming servant.

"Wretched humans!" Jaken said, his eyes blazing. "Get out!"

Kagome and Eri quickly dropped the now deflated pillows and rushed out of the room, but not before another round of laughter gripped them. This time it was the look on Jaken's face when he saw the flurry of feathers and surrounded both girls on bed.

Jaken looked at the mess the two had made and promptly went off to find his master. Surely he would deal with those wretched creatures, right?

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken squealed as he approached Sesshoumaru's room.

A creak indicated that Sesshoumaru was now awake. Jaken's eyes lit up as he barged into Sesshoumaru's room. Sesshoumaru angrily turned around, ready to incinerate whoever dared to trespass into his quarters. Finding only Jaken, Sesshoumaru merely brushed past the short servant.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken called again.

"Insolence," Sesshoumaru spat out, annoyed that his servant dared to intrude.

"But the two humans," Jaken croaked out.

Sesshoumaru turned around. "Speak," he commanded.

"They…they…" Jaken sputtered.

"Do not pester me with your idiocy," Sesshoumaru said.

"They ruined the pillows," Jaken howled. "The feathers…all gone. Punish them, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "This is a trivial matter," Sesshoumaru said.

"But, the pillows," Jaken said.

"I tire of your insignificant babble," Sesshoumaru growled.

Prostrating himself on the ground in front of his master, Jaken began to shiver. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this lowly one was just looking out for the well-being of…"Jaken trailed off.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything more to Jaken and only squished him beneath his foot on his way to the main hallway.

**Author's Note: Well, this chapter is a bit better than the last, if I do say so myself. I thought a humorous chapter would help balance out the darker chapters. Well, was it good? Bad? Please tell me.**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: No, I'm not dead! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but many things have been going on. Mainly school because of stupid tests and things like that. Well, so without further ado, here's chapter fourteen. And gomen nasai for not updating sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...like always. :sigh:**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kagome and Eri were still laughing as they made their way down to the main hall. Tears were leaking out of both their eyes as they tried to stop.

"That was classic," Eri said, holding her sides.

"Ha, Jaken's face…priceless…haha haha," Kagome choked out between her fits of laughter.

Both girls were laughing and gasping for breath at the same time as they both remembered the look on Jaken's face when he saw all the feathers.

"Okay, stop," Eri said. "My sides hurt."

"Mine too," Kagome said. "Okay…" She took a deep breath to calm herself down and desperately tried to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up again.

"What the hell's so funny?" a grumbling voice asked.

Both Kagome and Eri turned around to find a very disgruntled Inuyasha glaring daggers at them. "You know you people are fucking loud?" he said.

"Sorry," Eri said. "We were just having a little fun."

"Keep it down next time," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Perhaps it is because you are indolent," a smooth voice rolled in.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome greeted.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled.

"You were the first to retire this morning," Sesshoumaru said. "Clearly our guests were more exhausted than you were."

"Doesn't mean shit," Inuyasha said. "I'm not a fucking robot either."

"Your tone irritates me," Sesshoumaru said. "I will not tolerate it again."

"Bastard," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I give you fair warning," Sesshoumaru said softly. Turning his attention to Kagome and Eri, his tone softened, a little. "I trust you have adequately slumbered."

Both Eri and Kagome nodded, each biting her own lip, trying hard not to crack up over what happened after they woke up. "Something is amusing?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Unable to hold it in much longer, Kagome and Eri burst out laughing again. Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow and stared the two. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of , "This is stupid."

"Sorry…haha…it's just…haha…Jaken…" Kagome wheezed out.

Sesshoumaru just stared, unable to believe that something so small could produce a reaction like this. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru felt something enter his premises. He stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called, all laughter subsiding.

"There are trespassers," Sesshoumaru growled out.

Kagome and Eri looked at one another. It couldn't be those thugs from last night could it? If it were, how did they find them so quickly?

Turning to Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru quickly rapped out. "Protect them," and with that, he went out the door to see who or what dared to come onto his property without his consent.

"Why am I always the one stuck as bodyguard?" Inuyasha complained.

"Hey!" both Eri and Kagome said. "Do we bother you?" Eri asked.

"No shit," Inuyasha said. "Fucking annoying, both of you."

Kagome's eyebrow began to twitch when she heard what Inuyasha said. 'Arrogant…no good…' Kagome thought.

Sesshoumaru moved soundlessly across his grounds sensing for anything that seemed out of place. A rustle in a clump of bushes put him at attention immediately and he slowly crept towards it. Just as he reached the bushes, he heard the familiar 'click' of a gun. Turning around, he saw several individuals aiming their firearms at him. A tiny hint of a smirk found its way onto Sesshoumaru's face as he stared, boredom already setting in.

"You are trespassing," Sesshoumaru said, voice icy.

"Shut up, pretty boy," The obvious leader of the gang said, raising his gun so that it lie in alignment with Sesshoumaru's head. "Just give us the girl and you'll live."

"Your pathetic toys are useless against one such as I," Sesshoumaru said.

"Not these," the leader informed him. "We know what you are."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Elaborate," he commanded. Who was it that told them? How did mere mortals know his secret? He had been careful not to expose his secret to anyone and yet these fools knew.

"Boss told us," the leader said.

"Who is the one behind this?" Sesshoumaru snarled, taking an intimidating step forward. His eyes began to glow a faint red as his patience wore thin.

"You think we're stupid or something?" the leader said. "We ain't telling."

"You are indeed inferior," Sesshoumaru said.

"What the…" the leader began to say but where Sesshoumaru had stood earlier, now there was a vacant spot. "Where'd he go?"

A startled cry came from his left and he whirled around. The moonlight caught onto Sesshoumaru's silver hair as he towered above one of the lackeys. The man's eyes widened in horror as Sesshoumaru's hand reached up to grasp him around the neck. He struggled and clawed at Sesshoumaru's hands hoping that he would let go.

"Bastard, let him go!" the leader snarled, pointing the gun at Sesshoumaru again.

Sesshoumaru merely tightened his hand so that the man now gasped for air that had now been denied to him. His face turned horrible shades of blue, the purple as he desperately tried to breathe in any amount of air he could.

A shot rang out and echoed in the still night air. Sesshoumaru dropped the man and looked down to see a growing spot of crimson on his otherwise immaculate clothes. Calmly, Sesshoumaru turned his golden gaze at the leader.

"You're gonna die, bastard," the leader spat.

"I grow weary of you," Sesshoumaru said.

In an exhibition of his inhuman abilities, Sesshoumaru stood in front of the leader, fangs already elongated. "W-what…how…you're supposed to be dead," the leader said.

"You have been cheated," Sesshoumaru said. "Of your lives."

The leader and the rest of the gang started to back away, fearing the animalistic look Sesshoumaru was giving them. Many of them fired their guns out of sheer terror but the bullets only served to damage his clothing, nothing more. Sesshoumaru snapped his fingers once and their guns exploded in their hands. Many of the people screamed as they saw their hands become charred pieces of flesh.

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed the leader much in the same way he did earlier with the other man. However, this time, he did not cut off respiration for the leader. No, that would have been too quick of a death and not painful enough. Instead, Sesshoumaru held the leader in a tight embrace and lightly grazed his teeth over the skin of the man's neck.

"Who sent you?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Help me!" the man screamed.

"They all left," Sesshoumaru whispered. "Answer me!"

"I-I…" the man stuttered.

"My patience wears thin," Sesshoumaru said, deciding to give the man one more chance. Of course he could have just killed him but Sesshoumaru was a bit of sadist. He wanted to see his prey suffer before he killed.

"I can't tell you!" the man shrieked.

"Wrong answer!" Sesshoumaru growled.

His fangs drove deep into the man's neck, puncturing the jugular. The crimson liquid that held life spilled forth, filling his mouth with the metallic taste that was so familiar to him. The man let out one desperate cry as Sesshoumaru sucked hard, drawing out as much blood as he could. Slowly, the man's flailing arms and struggling ceased. When he sensed the man was no longer alive, Sesshoumaru carelessly dropped the body onto the ground and licked up the droplets of blood that managed to escape him.

"Foolish mortal," Sesshoumaru said.

Without a second look back, Sesshoumaru checked to see if anyone else had dared to trespass. Sensing no one, Sesshoumaru stalked back to his mansion, still on high alert. He knew that these men had come to steal Kagome. His eyes narrowed at the thought of anyone taking her away.

No, Sesshoumaru would not let anyone come near what was his. For five hundred years he waited for her to be reborn and now that he found her again, he was never going to let her go. As he walked back to the mansion, a ghostly voice whispered to him.

_The Prophecy will come true…_

"Be silent," Sesshoumaru growled.

_Soon…soon…_

Author's Note: Right...so how was this chapter? I'm sorry if it was crappy but I haven't written this for a long time (partially because of writer's block on top of everything else)...so please don't be too critical. So good? Bad? Please tell me!

Read and Review! Arigatou!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note: Yes, I'm not dead! I am so sorry that this chapter took forever. I couldn't decide what to write about anymore. Major writer's block! Plus the Prophecy was a pain to write and figure out so yeah. But thanks for being so patient with me. I appreciate all the reviews, they really keep me going. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Inuyasha leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He tried to block out Kagome's pacing but had no luck. He frowned in annoyance and tried to keep his temper in check.

"Do you have to fucking pace like that?" he asked.

Kagome stopped in her movements for a second to look at Inuyasha. "I'm worried," she said. "Can't help it." She resumed her pacing.

"Goddammit!" Inuyasha screamed. "You're driving crazy!"

"Well at least I care," Kagome snapped.

"Feh, for that bastard?" Inuyasha snorted. "Waste of my fucking time."

It was then that the doors blew open and a bloodied Sesshoumaru walked through the door, as nonchalant and calm as ever. Kagome looked and saw his bloodied form, her eyes widening. "What happened?" she cried. "You're hurt!"

Sesshoumaru gave a slight shake of his head. "I am not injured," he said.

"But the blood…" Kagome said.

"Is not mine," Sesshoumaru finished.

Kagome nodded her head and threw her arms around the stoic man. "I'm glad," she whispered.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck did you do?" he said.

Sesshoumaru turned to his half brother, his own gold eyes narrowing. "What business is it of yours?" he spat.

Inuyasha tossed his head and shrugged. "Whatever," he said.

Sesshoumaru turned to the girl still clinging onto him. "Stay here," he commanded. "Do not distance yourself from either me or that half…"

Kagome looked up. "Half?" she echoed. "Half what?"

Inuyasha looked to his half brother his eyes glittering. It was so rare for Sesshoumaru to mess up like that and now he could finally say that Sesshoumaru wasn't perfect either. He smirked and thought spoke to his brother.

_Slip up there, dear brother?_ Inuyasha leered.

_I do not 'slip up'_ Sesshoumaru thought-spoke back, his voice frigid.

_Feh, then what the fuck did you just say?_ Inuyasha asked,

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru finally said. "It is dangerous tonight." You will protect her half-breed. Sesshoumaru snarled to Inuyasha.

_She ain't my problem, bastard._ Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckles at his brother. _Then you shall die!_ Sesshoumaru said.

_Why the fuck is she so precious? You've never like any human_. Inuyasha asked.

_She is part of the Shikon Prophecy_. Sesshoumaru answered.

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback. Even though he wasn't a full-blooded vampire, he had heard of the Shikon Prophecy. He quickly tried to remember the words to the Prophecy and tried to link Kagome to it.

_**One, who holds the power over the Night will awaken during the Darkest hour. The Chosen One will vanquish the Dark One using the power of Destruction itself. The One who holds the power of the countless before her. Twin forces will intertwine and create that which the One shall wield. Yet a warning, The same Power used to destroy the Evil One will in turn consume the one who calls upon it…**_

_You telling me she's the One?_ Inuyasha asked.

_I see your brain capacity has somewhat grown larger_. Sesshoumaru commented dryly.

_Shut up!_ Inuyasha growled.

Kagome finally let go of Sesshoumaru, her eyes seemed clouded over. In a trance-like state, Kagome moved to the door and threw it open. "It has come," she said cryptically. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

Eri went over to her friend. "Kags, you're creeping me out," she said, shivering a little. "What's coming?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly growled loudly. "Girl, go into a room and stay there. Do not come out." He barked at Eri. Eri looked at Sesshoumaru oddly wondering just what the heck was going on? But one look at the fierce glare that Sesshoumaru gave her, she quickly scrambled back further into the mansion.

Once the human girl was inside, Sesshoumaru quickly turned around and pulled Kagome from the door, slamming it shut. Kagome quickly blinked and looked to Sesshoumaru. A wicked and cruel laughter filled the air.

"What's going on?" she asked, fear lacing her voice.

Sesshoumaru held her close to him, his eyes scanning all around him.

"Sesshoumaru," the voice said. "It has been a long time."

"Identify yourself," Sesshoumaru growled.

"You have forgotten me?" the voice asked, feigning hurt. "I would think you would remember the one who reminded you of the Prophecy."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction. "You!" he snarled. "What business do you have here?"

"I'm here to fulfill the prophecy," the voice drawled.

"Come out, you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed. "Quit hiding you coward."

"As you wish, Inuyasha," the voice said.

The door burst open and a figure slowly made its way inside. Kagome clung to Sesshoumaru, her fingers digging into his arms. Sesshoumaru's bored gaze fixed onto the approaching figure.

Midnight black hair flowing from phantom wind, tendrils whipping all around. Ruby red eyes drifted over the little scene in front.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha growled.

The figure made a sweeping bow, "Naraku at your service," the figure said. His red eyes fixated on Kagome. "I see she is the one destined to destroy the darkness." His thin lips twisted into a smirk.

Sesshoumaru's arms tightened instinctively around Kagome. "Leave now," he growled. "You dare to trespass, filthy vermin."

Naraku shook his head. "My dear Lord Sesshoumaru," he said. "It hasn't occurred to you that I am the Darkness."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "You dare lie to me," he hissed.

Naraku laughed a harsh laugh, the sound reverberating off the walls and sending shivers down Kagome's back. "Has it ever occurred to you why I decided to tell you about the prophecy when I did 500 years ago?" Naraku said.

Kagome blinked her eyes in confusion and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "500 years?" she asked. "What is he talking about."

Sesshoumaru merely glared back at Naraku. He hadn't planned on revealing who, or what, he was to Kagome. "As I have stated before, I am not as I seem," Sesshoumaru said, his voice not betraying the fury he was feeling.

"You haven't told her?" Naraku asked, in mock surprise.

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled. "I'm sick of hearing shit spewing from your mouth. How the fuck are you supposed to be this 'Darkness'?"

"Ah, you are the half-breed," Naraku said turning to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha demanded, his hands clenched into fists.

"You will be easier to kill," Naraku smirked.

"You bastard!"

Inuyasha ran towards the dark-haired creature, hands outstretched ready to kill. But Naraku simply stepped aside and pinned Inuyasha's arm behind his back. "You really believe that you're a match for me?" He asked. He jerked Inuyasha's arm upward, causing the silver-haired man to growl in pain.

"You fucker," he snarled.

"Such compliments will only hasten your demise," Naraku said.

"Let go of me, asshole," Inuyasha kicking at the creature.

Naraku threw Inuyasha away from him. "You are not the one I'm after," he said.

Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around Kagome. "If you do not leave now, I will kill you," Sesshoumaru growled.

Naraku laughed again. "You believe you have the power to challenge me?" he asked, his eyes dancing with mockery and amusement. Then in a flash, he disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Be alert," Sesshoumaru ordered, his eyes scanning his surroundings. He didn't know what Naraku was capable of and he wanted to take no chances. His supernatural senses felt for any disturbance that could reveal where Naraku had gone.

"It's futile," Naraku's voice floated to them. "Instead of searching for me, you should be guarding those precious to you, Sesshoumaru. Who knows, maybe she's already gone."

Sesshoumaru looked down into his arms only to find Kagome had vanished. Sesshoumaru roared an unnatural sound. "Bring her back!" he shouted.

"She's lost forever to you." Came the chilling reply.

**Author's Note: So how was it? Was it as bad as I thought? Please tell me. Good? Bad? Change it?**

**Read and Review! Arigatou!**


End file.
